


Scarborough Affairs

by madware



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Kinks, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Monogamy, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madware/pseuds/madware
Summary: A collection of lemons set in the Bayonetta universe. Timeline varies. NSFW due to explicit smut.Features graphic romance among other adult themes. Reader discretion advised.
Relationships: Alraune/Bayonetta (Bayonetta), Balder/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Balder/Rosa (Bayonetta), Bayonetta/Iustitia (Bayonetta), Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Bayonetta/Jeanne/Luka (Bayonetta), Bayonetta/Joy (Bayonetta), Jeanne/Rodin (Bayonetta), Jeanne/Rosa (Bayonetta)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Bayonetta/Jeanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-off of Bayonetta and Jeanne after what we see in the second game. Involves a little angst, light bondage, and magic dicks.

"Are you almost done in there?" The sentence was followed by two sharp knocks, loud enough to ring out in the small bathroom. The occupant rolled her eyes, sighing inaudibly. "We have two lavatories, or did you forget?" Jeanne rebutted rather quickly. "I thought we both agreed the mirror downstairs was absolutely sub-par."

Cereza's voice was minutely strained due to how stretched her neck was as she worked to finish her eyeliner. "Use the one in the boudoir, then." "My hair is a centerpiece, Cereza. I need to view the entirety of it, something that tiny mirror can't facilitate. You of all people should understand…"

The platinum blond was promptly cut off by the door swinging open. Her Umbran sister strutted through into the hall, striking a strong pose before turning and facing her. "Well?" Cereza had her hands on her hips as Jeanne evaluated her look. She was wearing the same white dress she saw her in earlier that day, featuring a bold slit, black pantyhose and a matching hat.

Her face, however, was different, with her complexion expertly blended into a rose-tainted white. The palette peaked around her eyes, accentuating the crystal gray even more than usual. She removed her butterfly glasses for a second, delicately spinning the legs between her fingers before putting them back on her face. "What do you think?"

The look was stunning, to say the least. Jeanne pinched her tongue between her teeth, showing no visible reaction. It was already hard enough living with the woman she was in love with, and now her dolling herself up almost seemed like a taunt. At this point, though, she was an expert at keeping her emotions hidden. "Pretty... but I wasn't aware hosting our friends called for such effort." Cereza smiled, prompting Jeanne to fish a little more. "Or are you trying to impress someone?" "You could say that."

The black haired witch turned herself around, walking down the hallway into the dining room. Jeanne followed. "Dare I ask who?" There was a twinge of annoyance in her voice. Cereza removed a glass from the table, and filled it with the contents of the pitcher next to it. She held the cup with both hands, sipping slowly, while turning around to face Jeanne. "What do you think of Luka?"

She finished drinking as Jeanne paused. She knew who she was referring to, of course, but she delayed her next words for a few seconds, trying to act as if she had forgotten. "You mean your stalker?" "He's not a stalker, he's a fan. After all, a stalker wouldn't put in nearly as much effort." Jeanne gaped her mouth. "Oh, Cereza, tell me you didn't do this…" she angled her hand towards the makeup, "...for him?"

Her voice was stark, lacking her usual uppity tone. Cereza frowned at her obvious disapproval. "I'm bored, Jeanne. Of being alone." "I can understand that, but why Luka? He's a child. And he dresses like a futuristic cowboy of some sort." "He knows me. The real me." Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "The real you?" "Dating an ordinary man couldn't possibly let me express myself. I'd need to keep the fact that I'm a witch a secret. I can at least be open with Luka. And he's not bad looking, per se."

Jeanne gaped wider, as if struggling to comprehend what she just heard. "Cereza, come now! He is ENTIRELY beneath you. It would be more flattering to hook up with, with… Rodin!" Her voice wavered as she stammered her words. The thought of her crush putting in work to seduce such a dog made her want to vomit.

She took a deep breath, collecting herself. Cereza, though, looked quite hurt. "Christ, couldn't you be the least bit supportive! It's not often I-I want to court someone, and when I tell you, you just shit on me?" She made her disappointment apparent, before rapidly strutting back down the hall, entering her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Hello…?" It was only seconds later that Jeanne knocked on the door. She thought she heard sobs before she knocked. "WHAT!" "C-Can I come in? I want to apologize." Cereza didn't reply. Jeanne waited before opening the door slowly, looking in to see her friend lying on the bed with her hat over he face. She didn't move as Jeanne entered the room.

She sat down next to her with her feet off of the bed. "Cereza, I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "You have every right to choose your partner and I should have supported you without question." Cereza tossed the hat to the floor, and turned her head slightly to face her. "That's not what upset me." Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "You're right. He is below me."

The dark brunette sat up, and moved her body parallel to her friend. "I-I just don't want to be alone, Jeanne. And I don't feel like I have many options open. It's just so dangerous… t-to try to date someone in public nowadays." Cereza's voice was very raw, and unfiltered. Jeanne affectionately wrapped an arm around her, which Cereza took platonically. "You're never alone, you know. You have me." "Yes, yes, of course," she said smiling. "But you know what I mean. How does it go, 'a woman isn't a woman until she has a man to call her own?'" Jeanne's face grew red. "Get with the times! You shouldn't be letting such aged quips dictate your life."

"There's some truth to them, Jeanne! I feel like I'm missing something. Someone. And I don't want to feel this way anymore." The long haired witch was reaching her boiling point. She rubbed her arms up and down her legs, trying to distract herself. Cereza was dumping all of this on her, and she had to stop herself from reaching out and saying "I'm right here! I can love you!"

This crush of hers was well over six hundred years in the making, after all. "We both could use some company, Jeanne. Imagine all the fun we'd have if we had men. We could go on double dates… watch the sunset, and wait for the moon to come out." Jeanne was so hot, it felt as if she was breathing through a garbage bag. "But… we don't… need men… for that." She was practically panting at this point. Cereza grew concerned. "Are you alright?"

She grabbed Jeanne's hands. "N-no, I'm not." "What's wrong?" They stood up. Jeanne tried to remove herself from the room, but Cereza held her arms tight. "Are you sick?" "N-NO, I-I'm not s-s-sick." Jeanne's heart was almost beating out of her chest. "What is it then!" Cereza sounded frantic. "Tell me!" And with that, Jeanne snapped. She heaved her arms up, grabbing her friend's face by her cheeks, and pulled her into herself, into a forceful passionate kiss.

They held it for at bit before Cereza tried pulling away, the action being immediately resisted by Jeanne's vice grip. She didn't struggle anymore, and about five seconds later Jeanne let go, stumbling backwards a bit. The raven haired woman was visibly stunned. "W-what? Jeanne?" "Oh, Cereza, I'm so sorry. I-I can't believe I did that." She only stared in response.

"I've been waiting so long, and when you said you felt alone… I just couldn't contain myself." "So you KISS me?" Jeanne had such an awful look on her face radiating how guilty she felt. Her throat was too heavy to speak. Cereza shook her head. "How long have you had these feelings?" She turned around, trying to regain her composure but finding it hard given what just happened.

"Ever since I first saw you… behind those bars, in that cell. In Vigrid." Cereza spun once again to face her. "And you never told me?" "I-I wanted to! So many times. But there was always something bigger going on." "This isn't the Umbran way, Jeanne. It's forbidden to lay with another witch. You know that." "All I know is that I love you Cereza! I don't care what a thousand year old text tells me!" They both paused, Cereza obviously fixating.

"You love me?" "I always have. When you were within that vessel… being used by Balder. I didn't care about the rebirth of the creator. I went after you because I couldn't bare to see you get hurt. And when Gomorrah tried to back-stab you, I pushed you out of the way. Because I value your life above my own."

Cereza was taken aback. "Jeanne, I…" The woman kept speaking, quickly and elegantly, as if reciting lines of poetry. "When you went to Inferno, Cereza, to rescue me. I couldn't believe it. I-I thought you felt the same way. For a second. I really did want that wake-up kiss."

To her relief, Cereza smiled, sitting back down on the bed. "You want to know something?" "Anything." Cereza made eye contact with her, patting the bed and indicating her to sit next to her. "When I went to Fimbulventr, I didn't really know why I was going. I didn't think I had a chance of succeeding. I just knew that, even if I failed, I wouldn't be living a life worthwhile here if you weren't around. And I thought that it was just friendship.

Because I did, er, I do adore you, Jeanne. You're the person I feel closest to. You truly are. I think I misinterpreted why I appreciate you. So let's try it." Jeanne's face glowed, infinitely more relaxed than she was moments before. "W-what? Try what?" Cereza inched ever so closer, and turned till her nose was almost touching Jeanne's. "Let's try us."

The two witches were staring at one another. Cereza was waiting for her friend to do something, and Jeanne couldn't believe what she just heard. The stalemate went on until Jeanne finally palmed forward, cupping Cereza's cheek again hesitantly. She then leaned in, bridging the small gap and connecting their lips for the second time. Jeanne kissed much slower now, still unsure if this was really happening or not.

Cereza reciprocated her kissing with even reaction and opened her lips. They intertwined their tongues, Jeanne's energetically dominating Cereza's, as they made out. A minute or so went on before Jeanne backed herself up onto the bed, lying down, all the while pulling Cereza's face towards her own.

The pixie cut witch pushed back up for a second, undoing the singular button on the chest of her dress, leaving the open piece to slip right off. She was only in her undergarments, being a tight black lingerie bra and matching panties, which exuded lust due to it's partial transparency and incorporation of lace. Jeanne was still in her house clothes, but she was too caught up in her fantasy coming to life to notice. She groped her partner's breast, causing her to moan as they kept kissing.

Cereza mostly let Jeanne aggress with her tongue, feeling submissive towards the one who'd lusted after her for so long. Picking up on this, Jeanne rolled the two of them sideways until Cereza was on the bottom. Surprisingly quickly, she pinned Cereza's arms onto the headboard. "Hoath gnay ge!" Upon her invocation, a thick purple tentacle coiled up from just behind Cereza's wrists, before roping down and effectively tying them onto the headboard. Jeanne smiled wickedly.

Jeanne brought herself back up, moving her head until she was positioned over Cereza like some sort of predatory bird. She grabbed Cereza's chest, twisting the left nipple between her fingers. The witch moaned as Jeanne swooped down once more to bite on the right one, alternating between using her teeth and sucking. "Mmm… fuck…"

The dominant swapped between working the tit in her left hand and playing with the vagina, which was practically soaking at this point in the foreplay. Cereza's brain was switched into a primal mode from all the pleasure, as she continued moaning from Jeanne's aggressive tongue and her expert fingers. She was nearing her first orgasm, and Jeanne quickly backed off the bed and lowered herself all the while continuously working Cereza's clitoris and the skin just surrounding her pussy with her left hand.

As she felt her submissive's thighs tighten she bent down to work the clit with her tongue, finally inserting two fingers inside her partner. This brought her to her limit, as Cereza tightened up before spasming into orgasm and moaning loudly, trying to move herself away from the extreme pleasure but being stuck due to the bondage spell. "J-Jeanne… I-I'm gonn-a f-fucking…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as Jeanne slipped another finger in, driving them even deeper as she licked the clitoris. "Come now, Cereza. We're just getting started." She taunted her partner before dipping her head back down and working the clitoris harder than she ever had before thrusting her hand faster. Still riding the muscular contractions from the first, Cereza's eyes rolled back as she had a second orgasm, struggling but ultimately unable to break free. Jeanne finally decided to stop, and immediately cut off her actions, leaving Cereza to moan once more at the sudden lack of stimulation.

With a precise motion of her fingers, the binding around Cereza's wrists loosened ever so slightly, enough so that Jeanne could flip her onto her front. The binding collapsed back tightly. Cereza was now lying on her chest, facing away from her partner with her ass exposed. Jeanne smiled, pleasantly surprised by how willingly submissive the witch in front of her was.

"Galgon tal drux – graphveh pa!" Jeanne flung her head back, having only a vague idea of what was going to happen next. The incantation she uttered made her feel hot all over, and, suddenly, rather horny. It was then that she felt something constrict just inside her, before a purple light enveloped the lower half of her body.

She moaned; to her surprise, the process felt amazing. A few seconds later it emerged, protruding outwards about two inches a second before it finally stopped. Cereza turned back, straining herself to see what Jeanne was up to. Her jaw dropped when she saw it. Jeanne successfully conjured up a foot long penis: huge, throbbing, and as thick as an eggplant.

The fair witch only panted as she stared back into Cereza's eyes. She was still struggling to understand how she felt; the penis, of course, came with two fat balls almost as big as oranges, and naturally, a huge influx of testosterone. Jeanne's body was warm, tingly, and felt very strong. Her mind, though, was changed entirely. Only one thought occupied her conscious: fuck the witch. It was as if she was hypnotized. Without another word she aligned the magic phallus with Cereza's cunt, thrusting inside. Despite the finger play Cereza was still beyond tight for the massive cock.

She moaned, caught between exquisite pleasure and excruciating pain. Jeanne paid no mind, though, guided by her one primal commandment, and kept thrusting, slowly at first. On the fifth or sixth motion, she seemed to push past a ring. Cereza moaned loudly as her muscles loosened, and Jeanne was able to thrust faster.

Jeanne became a slave to her massive cock as she kept fucking. Every few minutes, Cereza would tighten up with a little spasm, indicating another orgasm, and each time her cock seemed to grow harder. She couldn't even think; her entire shaft and balls were pulsating with some sort of arcane energy.

She moaned like a zombie as she forced Cereza into what must've been her tenth orgasm; at that point, the receiving witch's mind was complete mush, even more soaked in pleasure than Jeanne's was. The magic dick seemed to touch every single one of her nerves as it pushed up right against her womb – it was like it was made as a key to her pussy.

It went on for well over forty five minutes, with the duo growing progressively stupider and progressively hornier with every second of pleasure that went by. Finally, as Cereza constricted around her another time, Jeanne felt something different. There was a deep throb along the entire shaft, and she involuntarily constricted her cock as she grabbed Cereza's hips and forced herself as deep as she could possibly go. "C-Cereza… OH FUCK!" She finally climaxed, the cum shooting out of her like a pressure washer.

She screamed as Cereza's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Jeanne almost passed out from the amount of sheer pleasure; she came first for a few seconds, then thirty, then a minute, then two. Finally, the stream slowly ended, as Jeanne felt her balls empty their last drops. Cereza was all but passed out, moaning and mumbling broken English words.

Jeanne fell back onto the bed as her cock quietly shrunk, before dissapearing in the wake of purple energy, at the same moment as Cereza's restraint did. She smiled, feeling more complete than she ever had, and she crawled up the bed, laying next to the girl who lost all ability to think due to the sheer amount of orgasms she experienced.

The pair cuddled together for about an hour, drifting in between sex-induced naps, before being startled by a sharp knock at the door. Cereza tried to move, but couldn't due to how sore she was. She felt like a water balloon, and some of Jeanne's magic load was still leaking out of her onto the sheets. The two could make out the deep voice easily even from the other side of the house.

"Bayonetta! Open up. We got drinks!" Jeanne and Cereza faced each other with the same 'oh no' expression. "Come on, Rodin! I know I owe ya, but I don't see how that make me a pack mule!" Enzo whined as he stacked a wine cooler onto the doorstep." "Hurry it up too, Enzo. We got shit to burn tonight!" Cereza sighed audibly. "Oh, shit. We forgot about the party."


	2. Jeanne/Balder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con of Jeanne and Balder. Takes place prior to Bayonetta 1. Wanted to add a kinky explanation behind her "mind control" we see in the first game. No intercourse; involves medium bondage and brainwashing.

Balder paced slowly across the length of the floor. He was feeling as nervous as one might expect, though it wasn't for a conventional reason. Indeed, when he received word that the Auditio was able to subdue the witch, he was rather pleased. It was an unexpected victory. Temperantia, of course, was iconically slow, and the fact that he alone managed to disable the target was most exciting.

Jeanne was well Balder's grasp now, currently being escorted to the designated bunker on Isla del Sol. He had no anxiety towards her escaping, no; ironically, he was nervous about how he would be received.

He looked his reflection in the eye, fluffing the lumen battle suit until he was happy with how it fitted him. Adjusting his monocle, he heard, or rather felt, the oh so familiar chime. Acknowledging it, a complex film of light appeared next to him, resembling that of a projector. "Des vudad Umbra Witch loig. Zorge nay ge, hoath devotee." Balder closed his hand, indicating the manipulator of winds to be quiet.

"You have my gratitude, Temperantia. Ensure the most absolute security and safety for our guest." He was not watching as the angelic beast nodded its proportionally small head. The sage dismissed the communication soon after, and the screen fizzled away. Finalizing his look with one last pull at his garment, he turned around, walking out of his room and towards the building elevator.

Jeanne awoke slowly, only drawn to consciousness by the throbbing pain in her head. She tried to move her hand to her temples in an effort to soothe the migraine before realizing she was restrained. The memories of the previous battle then flooded back, including Temperantia's devastating prediction of her position after her usage of witch time.

"Dammit!" She muttered the word with great spite before finally opening her eyes, greeted by a most unsettling view. In the middle of a bland, gray room, she was sat in a metal chair, her arms bound to it by thick gold braces. A similar rung was fitted around her neck, and both her ankles, utterly immobilizing her. Without much consideration she tried to summon Madama Styx, indicating a wicked punch to obliterate the base of the chair.

To her dismay, her contracted demon did not appear. Realizing how weak she felt, she rationalized that the bindings fitted around her must've siphoned her magic energy somehow, operating much like the inverse of a climax brace.

About thirty minutes had past. The entire time, the platinum blonde witch was attempting various summons, desperately trying to produce at least one infernal demon to aid her. She was unsuccessful, though. After a thorough amount of cursing, Jeanne was beginning to give up, before she heard a door swoosh open far behind her.

Slow and precise foot steps followed, narcissistically indicating to her that whoever was approaching was in no rush. It seemed like an eternity later when the consistent pacing finally stopped, just behind her. Restrained as she was, she couldn't move her head to see the figure. Her skin seemed to tingle. She didn't enjoy being watched.

"Well? Are you at least going to introduce yourself?" She asked as confidently as one could given her situation. The only reply she received, though, was silence. Finally, Balder revealed himself, walking up past her right side before stopping directly in front of her. He turned, and they made eye contact.

"A sage! But how?" Jeanne didn't hide her confusion as she stared at the man in front of her. He seemed to resonate with familiarity, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly from where. "Did your kind not die out long ago?" She raised her chin as high as she could attempting to portray confidence, though she only moved five or so degrees.

Balder turned around, facing away from her. "So much of time has been wasted squabbling about trivial history." He turned back, aligning his face parallel to the wall. He gazed at Jeanne with his left eye. "I suppose that serves as explanation enough for how you clawed your way out of the grave." The witch smiled at him. "Tell me, lumen. Why is it that I'm here?" Her voice was chipper, and ever so annoying.

"Do you know the date, witch?" She said nothing. "The festival of resurrection comes closer every passing day." A wave of anxiety swept over Jeanne as she remembered the identity of the sage, causing her to squirm in her chair. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the only reason that I lack the left eye."

He once again turned, reigniting direct eye contact. The witch was nervous, but she clung to every proverbial ledge she could. "And you suppose I'd help you recover it?" Jeanne laughed. "Yes, yes, of course. I'll simply tell you where it is. And where Cereza is, too!" Her grin beamed back at the lumen, who was wearing an expression as monotone as a computer. "I have no need for her location. She requires a guide; one that will lead her to her true purpose. You, umbra witch Jeanne, will fill that roll."

Jeanne's smile dissipated, yet her tone retained its previous energy. "Do you really expect me to help you?" She glared fiercely. "I'd endure decades of torture if it meant stopping your little resurrection party." Balder took in her words with an unwavering expression. "Even when restrained, you are a fiery combatant. I now see why my pawns struggled with your capture."

He once again fingered his monocle, which always seemed to be falling off of his face. "You possess such spirit, child. I urge you again to reconsider and make the right decision. Not just for you, or those you love, but for the good of all." Balder smiled lovingly at her. She replied quickly, her voice unnaturally complacent.

"You are right, sage. I think I will make the correct decision." She returned his smile with one of equal affection. Taking a step forward, Balder was rather stunned as the witch spat at him. As the liquid landed on his robe, it seemed to dissolve the fabric, steaming away as if she was a hyper-venomous snake.

He frowned, making no other motion as his outfit slowly burned. "How awfully unladylike." Jeanne smiled. "Very well, dark one. We will proceed by your terms."

"Ventuz!" Balder expertly enunciated the summon before waving his right arm just in front of them. A small halo manifested itself in the air, before a single Fidelity flowed out of it, balancing on its thin appendages. Jeanne would've clapped if she could. "A member of the third sphere! Color me impressed!"

Paying no attention to the mockery, the lumen silently communicated its purpose, before the angelic entity moved over to the witch. It began hovering just a foot above her. Jeanne's skin crawled as she viewed the amalgamation of static human faces that formed the being's body, though she endeavored not to show her nervousness.

"What is the purpose of this creature?" Again, Balder made no reply. Only a few seconds later did the angel finally move, piercing Jeanne's skin on both sides of her restrained body, just below the clavicle. "HAGH!" The English woman winced in pain at the insertion of the beings blades, before she began to lose partial feeling, as if being administered a painkiller.

The Fidelity then retracted its tentacles from Jeanne, before returning to Balder. The witch could just see part of her injury from where her head was fixated, and to her surprise, it was not bleeding. In all honesty, the affected areas felt rather nice.

She looked at him, confused. The sage then held out his hand to his summon as it produced a small cube, a silver object adorned in golden runic scribbles. "What is the meaning of this, lumen?" Once again, Balder said nothing, only matching the witch's glare, as he returned the angel to its previous location with a wave of his hand.

He then pressed on a side of the cube he held with his thumb. In time with his action, Jeanne's vision become dull as her eyelids grew heavy. "W-what the hell? What is this?"

Her muscles relaxed completely as the numbness seemed to spread throughout her head. She seemed barely in control of her blinking, and her breathing. Balder finally spoke. "Occasionally, one must force complacency through external means." He pressed on a different side of the cube, which unbeknownst to Jeanne released a flood of endorphins.

The witch moaned in delight after suddenly losing herself, before remembering where she was. "W-what are you doiiiinnnn…" Her words faded as he pressed on the cube again, this time holding it.

"How do you feel, child?" Jeanne's face was conveying her raw pleasure as she moaned once more. Only minutes of the pleasurable administration later, Jeanne's filter was entirely gone. Balder removed his thumb from the cube, and Jeanne pouted in frustration. "Tell me, do you want more?" "Y-yesss… Pleeaasseee…"

Balder returned pressure to the cube, only this time he touched an additional side. To Jeanne's delight, her lower chest seemed to burn in exquisite pleasure, as the feeling extended downwards, finally gracing her inner thighs. She smiled unconsciously, moaning like an animal. Balder stalled her for a few seconds, before pressing harder.

The satisfaction was immense as Jeanne's nerves brainwashed her with ecstasy. This time, the feeling reached her vagina, producing a level of primal arousal she hadn't yet experienced. As she vocalized her pleasure, Balder stopped interacting with the cube. "P-please… I need… more…" Jeanne was sweating now, her body beyond frustrated with the extreme tease. Balder said nothing. "Turn it b-back on… please…" "As you ask, witch."

This time, Balder pressed down on five side of the cubes in total. Jeanne paid no mind to the previously absent whispering she began to hear, ignoring the Enochian phrases that were just quiet enough to slip past her immediate detection as her conscious seemed to dissolve into her physical ecstasy.

Fifteen minutes later, and Jeanne was unrecognizable. Her pants were irreparably soaked with discharge as another orgasm rocked her body. Each one seemed to scale her pleasure up. She lost the ability to speak quite some time ago, only being able to utter broken sounds.

Still though, a subconscious part of her knew something was wrong. Every now and then in the seconds between orgasms she could make out a phrase that inexplicably seemed to be in her mind, words like "obey" and "forget." Aside from the strange audio, she felt something else. The entire time, her head was locked forcing her to stare at Balder, whom she despised.

As the procedure wore on, though, she began to feel safer with him. Almost comfortable. She caught herself regretting that she could not on be on the floor, praying before him. She tried to close her eyes, only for her muscular control to be interrupted with another one of Balder's presses onto the cube.

Desperately her mind sought to take away the pleasure somehow, but restrained as she was, with an artificially induced orgasm decimating her every thirty seconds, she was utterly helpless to. With the next wave of pleasure, though, came clarity. She could suddenly use her brain again. It wasn't like normal, however.

As Jeanne tried to think, it seemed like her mind was being guided by an invisible force, directed to a specific idea. She tried getting away from it, but like a wave, it hijacked her train of thought, forcing her into its own. "Maybe," she smiled absently, "I should obey, and I should forget." The smile turned into a grin as another orgasm manifested itself, and she moaned again with delight.


	3. Bayonetta/Jeanne/Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A colorful threesome between our favorite journalist and the two umbra witches.  
> Essentially a sequel to my first Bayonetta/Jeanne lemon.  
>   
> No bondage or magic, just good sex.

The suburban winds were blowing strong as the witches strutted down the block. Bags in hand, they were relishing the just past shopping experience, where they picked out outfits for each other, to be worn in both public and private settings. “You’re right; a nice walk does get the blood flowing.”

Jeanne turned herself and paced backwards as she looked at her recently officiated girlfriend. “On a motorcycle, you miss far too many details,” she said, ironically waving around at the trees lining the quiet street. Cereza laughed.

“I know you lack an appreciation for nature, but at least enjoy the peace and quiet, hm?” She approached Jeanne, dropping her bags nonchalantly before placing her sleeved hands on the other witch’s hips. “My, my, you’re awfully bold today.” Jeanne, too, put her baggage down, peeling Cereza’s grip away and holding her hands with her own. “I’m positively buzzing,” Cereza leaned in.

“I cannot wait to see that bustier on you.” They both grinned as Cereza closed the distance, before they aggressively kissed. Their lips weren’t together for more than a few seconds before they heard a single, recognizable “click!” of a camera shutter.

Cereza pushed off, quickly turning to face the source of the noise. Jeanne followed suit, and they both found themselves staring at none other than Luka, journalist extraordinaire. “LUKA!” The man removed himself from behind the oak tree where he was hiding, meeting the glares of the umbra witches with far more confidence than most men could muster. “I knew you two were close, but gay! That is something else.”

He clapped once, letting the camera hang limply around his neck. “Now, I can’t say I didn’t see it coming. You two did spend a lot of time together, but-,” he was cut off as he yelped. Using witch time, Jeanne snapped right over to him in the blink of an eye and was now forcefully tugging on his ear. “H-hey! What’s the deal!”

“Do you know this clown, Cereza?” Bayonetta relaxed, grateful her partner was so easily able to gain control of the situation. “Know would be an understatement.”

Jeanne tugged hard once more, and as Luka was parallel to the ground, she pulled his camera off. He stumbled back onto his feet. “Ah, what the hell! As a journalist, I have every write to document stories, okay!” He complained, rubbing his ear. Jeanne examined the device, turning it on, and reviewing the recent images.

Almost thirty slides of her and Cereza’s excursion flooded the screen, ranging from only minutes after they left the house that morning to now. “As a stalker, you have every right to get your ass ‘kicked.’” Jeanne paced back over to him, and slowly walked around him, paralyzing Luka as he continued to clutch the side of his head.

She eyed him up and down, as if examining something to determine its worth. “Tell me Cereza,” she spoke slowly as she continued to size him up, “what should we do with him?”

Luka was dumbfounded, frozen with cautious fear after realizing he pissed off a witch he really didn’t know that well. “Oh, leave him alone, Jeanne.” The man relaxed a little as Jeanne took a step back. In juxtaposition, Cereza walked up to them, and the camera was passed to her. She only glanced at the gallery thumbnails for a moment.

“You’ve been following me, Cheshire?” Luka returned her stare with a moderate level of confidence; he wasn’t too nervous now that he recognized the playful tone in Bayonetta’s voice, as well as the pet name. “I thought we made a deal. You go off and journal your heart out about the Fimbulventr affairs, and you don’t bother me again.” “What can I say? We journalists have a duty, you know. To always follow the story!”

He reached out for his camera, but the raven-haired woman held it back, still dissatisfied. “But there isn’t a story, Luka!” She indicated to the display on the camera. “There’s a whole album here of us doing _normal_ things.”

He retorted. “Ah, to the untrained eye. But I know better. The last two umbra witches hitting the town together? Something was going on. At first I didn’t know what. Another world-shattering event? Or co-op slaying of heaven’s finest? I just had to know. And what I got was even better!” Cereza raised an eyebrow. “Which was what, exactly?” Luka smiled, back in his typical energy. “Lesbians!”

The two witches stared at him, Jeanne’s mouth wide with surprise, as Cereza looked on more confused than anything else. “Lesbians?” “L-E-S-B-I-A-N-S.” The platinum blonde interrupted. “Sorry, but, who cares, exactly?”

“Believe it or not, I got a column in the Urban Explorer. People seem to really bite at my ‘mythological tales.’ Inferno, and Paradiso. The umbra and the lumen. This week, I was doing a special on social norms within the two clans. I really couldn’t find much of anything at first, but profiling you two, I struck gold!”

“Wait, wait, wait. So THESE are for an exposé?!” Jeanne was back in possession of the camera. “W-well, not something like that, per se. More of a story…” The man took a step back as Jeanne approached him again, menacingly. “W-w-wait now. I wasn’t going t-to, name names or anything!” Cereza put her hand on her partner’s shoulder. “Come now, Jeanne. You’ve no need to scare the boy.”

Jeanne looked back, a bit puzzled, before remembering that Bayonetta did have a particular affinity for Luka. And knowing Bayonetta as she did, she knew there was an opportunity for her to indulge that affinity. “Can’t you see, he’s just a misguided reporter, trying to make a living deciphering lives as complicated as ours?” Bayonetta’s tone was starkly condescending as she spoke. “Hey! Who’re you calling misguided?”

She smiled again at Luka’s predictable retort. “Did you not just claim that we’re lesbian?” “B-but I saw you kissing!” The witch sighed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Jeanne finally chimed in. “Being an umbra doesn’t mean binding yourself to one identity. We can enjoy each other. Just as much as we can enjoy anyone else.” Cereza became excited, so happy Jeanne was able to pick up on her very slight que.

“Perhaps he needs a demonstration, Jeanne? After all, we simply can’t let the umbra go misreported, can we?” Jeanne turned to stand with Cereza as they both looked upon Luka, paralyzed yet again with a humorous look of surprise. “I suppose we can’t.”

Luka was in a daze. After being instructed to follow them, he simply walked down the street a few paces behind, not saying anything, as if his body was moving on its own. A few times, he questioned whether he was under some sort of spell. The reality, though, was that he was just in disbelief.

It wasn’t an overstatement to say he fantasized about Bayonetta for quite some time. But always in an unobtainable fashion. He pursued her ironically, believing he had no real chance, much like any man might fawn over a celebrity. And yet here he was, somehow on his way to a hookup, with not only the woman of his dreams, but another astoundingly sexy one as well? Just how lucky could he be?

He continued his robotic walk until the women finally turned off the sidewalk, entering the comfortable property in which their two-story house sat.

Luka froze at the beginning of the walkway, still unable to fully process what was happening. Jeanne entered the building, but Cereza stopped halfway up the path, turning back to face him, before returning to Luka. “Well, are you coming? Or not?” She held out her hand, and he autonomically extended his, letting her hold it.

She then pulled him down the walkway. The entire time, Luka grew even more enchanted, the pleasant aroma of lavender and a flower he couldn’t recognize exuding from the gorgeous witch holding his hand.

The house was mostly a blur. Luka didn’t pay attention at all to the interior, much too focused on Bayonetta. He only stopped once to slip off his boots before he was led up the stairs. Down another hall, and they finally stopped. It was evident this was the master bedroom. In front of them both was Jeanne, already stripped out of her outfit, sat up in the bed wearing a rather dominative bustier with matching underwear and thigh-high stockings.

Her body alone was enough to turn any man into putty, and the sexy outfit made her practically irresistible. “You two get to know each other. I’ll be back in a moment.” Without another word Cereza went into the boudoir adjacent to the bedroom, her shopping bags in hand.

Jeanne waved a finger. “Come here.” Hesitantly, and trying his best not to stare at the feminine artwork in front of him, Luka obeyed, sitting on the bed. “You understand why you’re here, right?” For the first time, he spoke. “Nope. I don’t have the slightest-…” Jeanne instructed him to quiet with a finger over her lips.

“For whatever reason, Cereza fancies you. Now, regardless if you and I have fun, this is going to be all about her. I intend to blow her mind¸ and I expect you to put in some effort. Am I clear?” Finally, Luka felt back in his element, “Oh yes. Crystal. Crystal clear.” “You might’ve noticed she’s a rather tall woman; I assume you have significant… equipment?”

“I-I like to think so.” Jeanne was never one for games. “Well, let’s see it.” And though the request was an unfamiliar one despite being a womanizer, Luka noted that so was everything else. He quickly obliged.

“Oh my! Bigger than I expected.” Luka wasn’t sure how to react, just standing there awkwardly with his pants down in front of a woman he barely knew. “Thanks, I guess?” Jeanne giggled, sliding up the bed, before forwardly reaching out and grabbing the base of his cock. He was barely half erect.

Luka let out a just audible gasp, his brain finally clicking that this was really happening. “Let’s get you fluffed up, hm?” Jeanne chattered as she stroked his penis, slowly at first, staying close to the base until it hardened more. She then slid her other hand on, covering most of it, but strategically avoiding the head to tease him as she worked up and down.

He wasn’t very vocal, but the look on his face and the automatic thrusting of his hips indicated she was doing well. A bead of precum began to form at the tip as his member fully engorged. Jeanne moved herself closer, inching her mouth right before the cock as she kept working it, before she heard the door to the other room begin to click open.

To Luka’s dismay, she paused just before the tip penetrated her lips. “Remember. It’s all about her.” She took her hands off the piece, instead grabbing Luka’s arm and pulling him onto the bed next to her. They both turned as the door swung open.

“I see you two are acquainted now.” Cereza had her hands on her hips as she showed off to her partners waiting in the bed. She was wearing an elegant two-piece bra and pantie set, both an off black, wrapping around her curves in a pretty floral lace. The outfit was complimented by the stockings she wore, quite similar to Jeanne’s, only a shade darker.

Tied together by her jet black hair and frames, she was stunningly gorgeous, exuding a sexuality that exemplified classic femininity, in contrast to Jeanne’s dominant look. She strutted towards the bed, Jeanne and Luka watching every move. He spoke next. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Smiling gratuitously, she got on the bed. “Come now, darling. It’s not as if my fashion taste left too much to the imagination.” Lowering herself onto the mattress, it became clear that she was positioning herself to suck Luka off. The journalist breathed excitedly as Jeanne raised herself and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t cum too quick.” She pulled Luka down onto his back as Cereza began to stroke his cock. Once he was lowered, Jeanne sat on his face, removing her underwear, backwards so she could watch her girlfriend do her work.

The platinum blonde moaned enthusiastically as Luka licked. Granted, he couldn’t exactly see where the clitoris was, but he was doing well given that the only indicators he had were Jeanne’s groans.

He had to stop every few seconds to catch his breath; on the other side of the bed, Bayonetta was quite busy indulging his fantasy as she sucked his cock in the way only a witch could. She lubed the head up first, before sliding her neck down gradually, letting each inch warm up.

Naturally, a woman with her physique and ability had no qualms about gagging, or a need for oxygen. As she reached the base, she’d slide back up rapidly, massaging each segment again with her vacuum tight lips and leaving a visible wake of red lipstick. She’d pucker as she reached the head, not quite letting it out of her mouth before she’d work it with her tongue.

And then she’d repeat. It was a process thorough enough to drive any man insane. Luka wasn’t inexperienced though, and had enough stamina to let her keep going. On occasion, Bayonetta would slide all the way off, shooting up to give Jeanne a French kiss as the witch got closer to cumming on Luka’s face.

The oral went on for about fifteen minutes. Jeanne came twice, loudly each time, whereas Luka didn’t cum at all. Cereza payed close attention to his throbs and twitches, making sure not to overstimulate him. The frustration from this drew him to tongue Jeanne’s pussy even more enthusiastically, to her delight.

Eventually, Jeanne climbed off of him, getting off the bed and walking around to where Cereza was. She took the que, also finishing her work on Luka and standing up. The pair kissed again, Jeanne enjoying the taste of the cock on her tongue, before they decided to switch positions.

This time, Cereza slid her panties off and got onto Luka’s face, exhilarating the man once more. Jeanne wasn’t too keen on performing oral herself, though, and instead she rode Luka, getting on in a cowgirl position, once again facing her raven-haired partner.

As one might expect, the feeling of an umbra witch sliding onto your cock was about the most pleasurable sensation a man could feel. Luka regarded it ironically “like heaven.” Jeanne, who typically pursued women, relished it too; it had been over half a millennium since she was penetrated by a man, and she found she had forgotten it scratched a particular itch in her sexuality.

Were it not for his real crush sat atop of him, Luka would’ve moaned aloud, but he was too focused on making Bayonetta cum like she never had before. Cereza, of course, was enjoying being eaten out by the man she sought to make her boy toy.

Even more so as she looked upon her gorgeous partner bouncing up and down on his cock. The two being as tall and flexible as they were, they had no issue leaning forward to meet each other’s lips, creating a triangular shape, with Luka’s body serving as the base.

As Cereza’s facial expressions indicated she was nearing her first orgasm, Jeanne leaned forward a bit further, letting her partner meet her lips as she grabbed her breasts, fondling them and lightly twisting the nipples to Cereza’s delight.

After a bit of Jeanne playing with her tits, she reached her limit, climaxing on top of Luka’s face with a loud moan accompanied by a flood of vaginal discharge.

Luka kept working, absolutely enjoying the squirt as he pleasured her through the orgasm. Despite her incoherent moans of too much stimulation, Jeanne kept playing with her boobs, and together they were able to wring another orgasm out of Bayonetta, as her body undulated in sync with the contraction of her muscles.

Losing most of her control, she fell forward into her partner who was still bouncing up and down on the cock. Jeanne hugged her as Luka gradually slowed his tonguing and allowed Cereza to recover.

Cereza slid off of his face, her body shook from the intense orgasm. Lying down next to Luka, in opposite orientation, she watched with still hungry eyes as Jeanne rode his cock. With the half child no longer in the way, Jeanne was free to let her hands roam Luka’s body.

He was quite the specimen, not overly buff, but very toned, and Jeanne grabbed at his pectorals much like she would a pair of breasts. Luka didn’t mind, but silently hoped she wouldn’t start twisting his nipples. He still expected Jeanne to be a little evil given her dominatrix outfit. To his pleasure, though, Jeanne kept riding him.

After she recovered, Cereza got off the bed, walking behind Jeanne, before she kissed at the back of her neck, and brought her left hand down to work her clitoris as the platinum blonde bounced on Luka. Rather quickly, Jeanne reached her third orgasm, her walls tightening around Luka’s rod as she moaned.

Luka was on the edge too, but as he throbbed, about to reach his climax, Jeanne instantly shot off of him, stepping back onto the floor, before grabbing his engorged and aching cock by the base and giving it a quick, but firm slap to the head. He moaned in a mix of agony and pleasurable frustration. “Not yet.” Her tone was very strict. He dare not disobey.

The journalist finally sat up. Cereza wasn’t focused on anything anymore, too wrapped up in the euphoria of a double orgasm. She was instead idly kissing at Jeanne’s neck, a goofy and uncharacteristic smile on her face. Naturally, it was left to Jeanne to direct the affair. She motioned with her finger, causing Luka to climb off the bed.

And much like a puppy, she led Cereza onto the mattress, pulling her up on her front side. Jeanne sat down supported by the headboard with her front facing them as Cereza looked back, on all fours. Jeanne grabbed at her head, pulling her down to her pussy. “Eat,” she instructed. And the witch obeyed, hesitantly licking her, before Jeanne pulled her by her hair in further, causing Bayonetta to work energetically.

Jeanne gave Luka a quick head nod, which he took as indication to get into position. Cereza was on her hands and knees. Her position, with her back in a sexy arch, exposed her ass, giving Luka a perfect opportunity to fuck her doggystyle. Jeanne threw her head back as Cereza tongued her. She wasn’t doing as amazing a job as Luka, but the dominant witch had already cum a few times and didn’t mind the slower, consistent pleasure, which ended as Cereza moved her head off to moan, feeling Luka penetrate her.

As for the reporter, well, it was everything he’d dreamed it being. A little different, of course. Her pussy was as mind blowing as Jeanne’s, yet superior just by the fact that it had been an item of Luka’s fantasy for so long.

Cereza’s thoughts numbed as Luka slid in all the way. She climaxed already from the oral, and now she quite raw; her tight frame being penetrated by a thick cock caused her nerves to burn euphorically.

Jeanne was really just watching at that point; though Cereza was trying, each thrust of the man’s cock caused her to moan again, and she just didn’t have the motor skills to pleasure Jeanne effectively. So the platinum blonde masturbated herself as she watched Luka fuck her girlfriend.

The slap she gave him, and the minute and a half of repositioning let a decent chunk of his stamina return. He reached under and worked her clit as he thrusted in and out. Her walls closing around him at every motion felt better than he had imagined.

Within a few minutes, Luka was nearing his climax once more. He frantically massaged Cereza’s clitoris with two fingers, and in perfect timing, he felt her tighten around him, as she came a third time. As her vagina throbbed, tightened, and squirted, Luka was pushed over the edge, for the first time that day achieving orgasm, inside the woman of his dreams, no less.

He finished with one last thrust as deep as he could. His cum flooded out, shooting in four large spurts, and then flowing with less energy afterward. The sheer size of his load served to indicate how good the sex was. Cereza, at that point, had lost consciousness, her brain completely overloaded with sexual stimulation.

About a minute later, Luka finished cumming, and slowly backed out of Bayonetta. The load dribbled out as he removed his cock. Jeanne had worked herself to another, smaller orgasm, and had finished watching the two climax. She was already standing when Luka started to gather himself. “Well, you certainly enjoyed yourself.”

He met her gaze with a look of surprise, almost forgetting she was there. “Yeah, well, that was amazing. T-thanks?” He comedically swore under his breath after being caught off guard with conversation. “Is, uh, she gonna be alright?” They both looked at Bayonetta, who was now ass up and face down, asleep.

“She’ll be fine. Darling still isn’t used to good sex quite yet.” Jeanne sat down on a cushioned chair in the corner of the room, crossing her legs. “I’ll be honest, Luka. You were better than I expected.” She licked her lips. “There might be a future in this, assuming you can perform consistently.” Luka glowed, still feeling a little awkward about how objective the witch was about sex.

“Oh, well, consistency is my middle name.” Jeanne looked at him, puzzled. “I mean, yeah. I’m definitely interested.” “Well, I best clean Cereza up. I think it’s time for you to go, hm?” Luka caught his pants as they were thrown at him. “Oh, sure. I’ll, uh, see myself out.” He fumbled with his trousers for a minute, before putting his belt on, slowly inching out of the bedroom as he tightened it.

“And remember, Luka. We’ll call you.” He smiled, not bothering to reply, before heading downstairs, putting on his boots, and leaving the place.

Luka walked home happily. He was in a fantastic mood. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the neighborhood had never looked nicer. “You know,” he said to himself aloud, “maybe I’ll skip this week’s column.”


	4. Bayonetta/Alraune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before I did an Alraune fic.  
> I mean, come on. She's demonic, yeah, but gorgeous! In her base form, anyway.  
> And her lore is just so tragic. She's a queen. So here's some lengthy character development and a lesbian lemon.
> 
> Vanilla sex. Takes place during Bayonetta 2, only the story is modified so a) Bayonetta is overpowered by her and b) Rodin isn't trying to turn her into some sort of fetish whip.

Bayonetta was sent flying across the arena as the demoness scored another swipe. She skidded when she met the ground, trying to regain her stance against the powerful impact, but failing, her muscles giving way in lieu of the intense burn that was now flooding her senses. Falling backward, she clutched her stomach, woefully realizing Alraune's impact hit her harder than she had thought.

Blood seeped from the claw marks as the skin continued to sizzle, a hellish acid corroding her epidermis. She struggled to stand as the soon-to-be queen of Inferno approached, her facsimiles of high heels clicking loudly against the ground.

_"Foolish. So very foolish._ " Enochian translation came easily to Bayonetta despite her weakened state. _"Had you left quietly; I may have forgiven your trespass. But that time has passed."_ Finally pushing off her knees, the witch was able to face her opponent, her muscles still spasming from having to keep composure under so much physical stress.

"You'll come to find," she paused between breaths, "I don't give up easily." She did her best to aim her blue pistols, her arms shaking, and fired off a few rounds. Three of them missed, and the fourth hit Alraune squarely in the headpiece, bouncing off unnoticed.

Smirking at the worthless attempt, the demoness withdrew a thorn imbued tentacle, instantaneously wrapping it around Bayonetta's torso and pulling it hard, eliciting a moan as her breath was forced out of her.

" _Such a futile gambit."_ Alraune licked her crimson lips. _"However, I must thank you. Your soul will serve as a lovely companion to the other._ " Bayonetta focused once more upon hearing the taunt, using all her remaining strength to try to pry the binding open. She failed, of course, simply too weakened to compete with the infernal power of her nemesis. She slumped to her knees wearing a tired look as the tentacle tightened once more. _"_

_Before you perish, tell me why you came. What did you hope to achieve, a witch alone, in Inferno?"_ She said nothing in reply, only glaring. " _How is it that you thought the retrieval of your umbran sister to be worth the risk?_ " Bayonetta still didn't speak, sinking further into her knees as the organic whip restricted her breathing. _"You must care for her a great deal."_

This line finally caught Bayonetta's attention, and she straightened up, enough so to speak comfortably. "Don't mock me, creature." " _So defensive as your life drains. Typical human."_ Feeling comfortable in her dominance over the situation, Alraune lessened the grip of her tentacle, allowing Bayonetta to breath adequately, but remaining coiled around her body. " _It was a genuine question."_

The witch stared with hatred, not at all enjoying being mocked in what was likely to be her final battle. "You said it yourself; we are as close as sisters. That is explanation enough." Alraune playfully pulled at the tentacle, inflicting no damage but toppling Bayonetta over, forcing her to regain her posture.

" _A pity. I was looking forward to better understanding human relations."_ The demoness paced towards Bayonetta, and the tentacle tightened to a vice once more. " _You are of no further use to me, then."_ She withdrew her claws. _"You fought valiantly, umbra witch Bayonetta. I will feast upon you as a fine delicacy."_

"W-wait!" She wheezed, barely able to speak through the grip of the tentacle. Alraune was only a second away from slitting her throat. "I… have… a… p-proposal." The infernal retracted her claws, lessening the tightness of her whip to allow the witch to speak. _"Continue."_ She took a deep breath. "You want to learn about human relations, hm? Sexuality? I can teach you."

She spoke nervously, not quite sure of her gambit. _"Elaborate."_ "I can give you firsthand experience. But you must agree to a condition." Bayonetta found her confidence yet again. _"And what might that be?"_ "You let Jeanne go. Let her return to her body." Alraune laughed dryly. " _I must applaud your instinct for negotiation. But that hardly seems worth it."_ "IF it isn't then, fine. Kill me. _Consume_ both of us. But if it is… you let her go." The demoness began pondering, looking at her victim with less malice than before. 

_"And what is stopping me from breaking our contract, and killing you regardless?"_ The witch smiled knowingly. "Oh, please. A queen such as yourself as no need to break her word to remain in power, does she?" Alraune, responding to the flattery very well, nodded her head.

_"You may begin."_ Alraune withdrew her tentacle, for the first time in a few minutes allowing Bayonetta free range of movement. With it, though, her guns were pulled from her. Not that she had planned to use them. "Very well." Bayonetta stood awkwardly, much like she was going to give a presentation.

"You were once human, correct?" The infernal laughed. _"Far, far before you existed, I indeed had a human form."_ "And so, your body…" With that, Alraune gripped her helmet-like headpiece, forcing it up. An audible depressurization noise was heard as it was removed, followed by grey smoke. What looked back at Bayonetta was far less demonic than what had before.

She had a human face, with pretty features. Granted, her skin was still stained an ashen grey, but she had excellent bone structure. Even her eyes, though they shone a cat-like deep yellow, still displayed life. Her hair was buzzed, black, and only clinging to her scalp by a few millimeters of thickness.

"Oh my, you're… a woman." Alraune almost seemed embarrassed. _"As I said, long ago, I was."_ "Surely you must possess some idea of human intimacy, then?" Alraune tossed her head back, looking up into the hellfire sky. She brought her hands to her face, scraping her skin with her jagged nails. _"My knowledge was far from sufficient."_ Bayonetta looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" _"Do you honestly care, witch?"_ "I'd like to understand what it is you know so I can teach you what you don't." The demoness laughed again. _"Very well, then. I was once… married."_

The witch had to hide her comedically shocked expression. _"To a man who I thought loved me. I forget his name; so much time has passed. But you see, I was so naive, I misinterpreted basic affection and attentive conversation as his undevoted caring."_ Oddly enough, Cereza felt a drop of compassion. "Men can be very deceitful." _"_

_That was why I was utterly broken when he left. I kept hoping and hoping he would return. One day. But he never did. And so, when it dawned on me that he had abandoned me, I took my own life."_ The compassion grew a little more. "And then, you woke up here?" Alraune turned to face her. _"Yes. In Inferno. My skin still seared with the poison I drenched myself in."_

"How tragic." Bayonetta had no sarcasm in her tone, not that she cared for Alraune's story. But she did intend to earn as much favor with the demon as she could. The acid that lubricated her wound finally seemed to stop searing, though her torso was in tremendous pain. Silently commanding her hair, she bound a portion of it around the wound.

_"Regardless, I carried on. I rose to a modicum of power in this wretched place. Searching the depths for souls, when I found I could feast on them. Eventually, I did consume my husband. Vile, and filthy. The taste of adultery."_ "Sounds like he got what he deserved, then." Alraune met her gaze with her sharp eyes. 

_"I've had enough of your stalling, witch. Now I demand you contribute something."_ "Well, you've experienced the process of marriage. Not even I have gotten that far. What is it you want to know?" The demoness paused, taking a deep breath, before deciding to continue. " _Why did he leave?"_ Bayonetta laughed, before catching herself.

It was obvious Alraune was very serious. "Oh, sweety, I… Well, as you said, he loved you, right? He proposed the marriage?" Alraune nodded. "Then, if I had to guess, someone else caught his eye." She seemed to sink a little as Bayonetta spoke. " _Someone more worthy of love?"_ "No, darling. Men are most simple creatures. If anything, it was probably a woman who showed sexual interest in him."

_"Sexual… interest?"_ She nodded. "It seems to be the most common trope behind couples splitting. Cheating, I mean." _"We had yet to consummate our marriage, and you suppose he left me to fuck someone else?"_ Bayonetta stared blankly a little. "You mean you never had sex with him?" Alraune shook her head. _"It was considered a sin in my culture; to have intercourse before marriage."_ The witch sighed. "Look at the good living by God's rule did you, hm?" _"_

_It seems I will never understand his intentions, as I died a virgin."_ And with that, Bayonetta realized her stratagem, smiling at finally having a realistic chance to save Jeanne's soul. A knowing smile took over her expression. "You know, just because you _died_ a virgin doesn't mean you have to stay that way. You've been reborn, after all."

She began strutting, ever so slowly, over to Alraune. _"Are you proposing that WE have intercourse, witch?"_ Alraune seemed appalled. "I did agree to help you understand the human condition, didn't I? What better way to honor our deal, than giving you an example of what stole your husband's affection away?" The demoness slowly stretched her lips to match Bayonetta's smile.

Bayonetta wasn't out of her element. She'd had sex with infernal individuals before; the few encounters with Rodin when she was younger were among the highlights compared to the other hideous creatures. Alraune was quite attractive as demons went. Still, her and Jeanne's life depended on her performance, and that made her quite nervous.

She stopped moving only a few feet from Alraune. "So, I take it you're into women, then?" Bayonetta stood as the demon paced around her. She could feel the eyes roaming her body. _"It has been… quite some time. I don't exactly know what I am attracted to."_ "Well…" Bayonetta snapped her fingers, and her battle suit dissipated, her hair flowing back up to her scalp.

She was naked, only the eye of the beholder, her heels, and the abdominal bandage she had constructed remaining. She spun, turning to face Alraune again. "What do you think?"

She came closer to Bayonetta. _"Most intriguing. Humans are so… untarnished. So pristine."_ Alraune seemed to be gazing at her like an appraiser would a fine gem. She was fixated on the witch's breasts in particular. And as she closed the distance, she grabbed one with her hand, filling most of her palm.

Bayonetta moaned, realizing she was in a situation where her partner wouldn't ask permission, something she accepted easily. _"I do like these."_ Alraune brought up her other hand, fondling Bayonetta's chest. Occasionally the receiver would moan, either from Alraune stimulating her nipple, or the grazing of her long nails. The infernal was delighted at hearing Bayonetta squeal, and repeated actions she found to be sensitive. Rather quickly, they both got aroused.

Alraune took a step back, confused. She hadn't felt lust in a very long time; not since she was a human woman. And she surely never acted on it before. "Don't stop on my account." Bayonetta approached her again, closing the distance and affectionately placing her arms on Alraune's shoulders. After all, she had to give a convincing performance. 

_"This is very new to me."_ Their eyes met once more. "Well, it'd be easier if you took this thing off." She tugged at the petaled dress Alraune wore. The demoness didn't say anything more as she dropped her clothing, commanding it to unbind from her body. Her dress and boots both fell to the floor, making her as exposed as Bayonetta was. And she was gorgeous. Her body was slim, shorter than Bayonetta.

Her bust was smaller, too. But even so, the rigorous competition of hell kept her in excellent shape. Her hips were wide, her curves enunciated by her lithe physical form. Despite the graphite tones of her skin, and her mutated yellow eyes, Alraune was a very attractive female.

They were at a stand still, surveying one another's nude bodies. Bayonetta spoke. "You're quite something, aren't you?" She placed her hands back on Alraune's shoulder, moving them down to her hips. The infernal was hesitant but let her. _"I'm not used to being exposed in such a manner."_

"Well, you've nothing to be embarrassed about. You have maintained your femininity _very_ well." _"As have you."_ Alraune peeled off her hands and held them. _"So, witch. How do we proceed?"_ Bayonetta smiled. "Please, allow me."

Pushing herself into Alraune, she prompted for a kiss. Alraune didn't get the que, of course, so Bayonetta leaned in further, holding her head in place. The first lip contact was awkward but as the witch pulled back, her partner leaned in with more enthusiasm, and they started making out.

Doubting her breasts were erogenous given how inexperienced she was, Bayonetta reached further down, rubbing two fingers around the very outer edge of Alraune's vagina. She gasped in response. Ever since her human form had perished, she had no need or use for her genitalia. Being reminded of it so suddenly surprised her.

Bayonetta noticed, then, that she wasn't wet at all, despite clear indications of her arousal. Her pussy felt _hotter,_ if anything. It made sense as infernals had very little water content in their biological makeup. As they continued to kiss Bayonetta brought a third finger into the mix, massaging Alraune's clitoris as the demon returned her attention to Bayonetta's breasts.

_"This is… most… stimulating."_ Her irregular breaths made it clear she was getting caught up in the pleasure. Bayonetta did debate, for a moment, attempting to kill her. Her guns had been tossed to the other side of the arena, though. Without them, she doubted she could manage it in her weakened state. Besides, she was beginning to enjoy herself. "It gets better, darling."

The witch finally moved her hand down further, pulling her finger off of Alraune's clit, and inserting it inside her. Her anatomy was different, still entirely human in structure, but her vagina was hot, and without any lubricating agent, very tight. Alraune's eyes widened as she was penetrated for the first time. It was an incredible sensation.

As a demon, her nerves burned with far more passion than when she was human, making her first time that much more exquisite. Bayonetta added a second finger, stretching Alraune to her limit as she pushed up and down. "Enjoying yourself?"

She nodded slowly, not really able to respond. Bayonetta moved so she was behind her, allowing Alraune to fall backward a little, as the pleasure was making it difficult to stand. Kissing at her neck affectionately, Bayonetta continued her work with her left hand as she groped her partner's chest with her right. Alraune was no longer returning the favor, too caught up in the witch pleasuring her to care.

Bayonetta was finally able to get a third finger in, stretching Alraune almost painfully. She used her long thumb to continue massaging her clit. Between that, her boob being groped, and the dominative kissing on her neck the infernal reached her limit. She tightened around Bayonetta's hand, throwing her head back to look at the witch, utterly confused as to what was happening.

The witch lowered the pair into a sitting position as she knew what was about to happen. Alraune came violently, her entire body shaking. Her vagina had tightened to a vice, but Bayonetta still squirmed her hand best she could, as well as working her clitoris, to ensure Alraune remained stimulated throughout her orgasm.

It lasted more than five minutes, the demoness moaning indiscriminately as Bayonetta held her quivering body. After all, her entire existence's sexual tension, from both her human and demonic lives, was being expelled,

Finally, she stopped shaking. Her loud moans quieted to an unintentional sound of great satisfaction. Bayonetta then lowered her onto the ground, carefully, before she stood up, promptly growing her outfit out. She walked around Alraune in a half circle, the demoness still quivering ever so slightly. "Well, feel better?"

Alraune turned to look at her, their eyes once again locking. _"Bayonetta…"_ She sat up best she good given how weak her muscles had become. _"That was… most exquisite. I feel amazing. Like I did when I was first reborn here."_ The witch crossed her arms. "I'm glad. But a deal is a deal, isn't it?" _"So it is."_

Alraune casually raised a hand. Fifty feet away, a bright purple alcove emerged from the ground; it seemed to dissipate, and with it, a feminine shape floated into the air, gradually melting away from view as it left Inferno.

"You're very honorable. Thank you for not breaking your word." Alraune finally raised to her feet. _"One last thing."_ "Oh?" _"The tension I felt; it will return, given time. I would be indebted if you came here again, and assisted me in a similar fashion."_ Bayonetta turned away from her, picking up the headpiece she had removed at the start of their encounter, before handing it to her in a friendly gesture. "Perhaps I will, Alraune."

The demoness placed it back on her head, creating a most unusual appearance given the fact that she was still nude. She smiled. Behind them, a crimson circle appeared in the air, spreading to maybe two meters in diameter. Bayonetta turned to face it as the image of a city came into view on the other side.

"Oh my, how thoughtful!" She strutted towards it, being stopped just before by another Enochian phrase. _"Don't forget your weapons, witch."_ A small plant behind Bayonetta had popped out of the ground, holding out her blue pistols in four twisted stems. She armed herself again, turning one last time to smile gratuitously at Alraune, before she walked through the portal.


	5. Jeanne/Rodin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that Jeanne's guns "All 4 One" were created by Rodin according to the weapons entry.  
> So, how the hell did she get them, given that she already has them before Bayo has Scarborough Fair?  
> Here's my kinky answer to that question.
> 
> Jeanne/Rodin lemon. Pretty vanilla, but pretty graphic.  
> Like I said, takes place prior to game 1.

It was late when the woman walked into the building. So late in fact, Rodin would've sent her out as he was just about to close. But she had a certain air about her that intrigued him, and the beautiful D'Arc one piece she wore confirmed that she was no normal customer. Her face was obscured by the wide hat she had on as she sat down at the bar.

She didn't react at all as a small, obviously drunk Italian man bickered about his glass being empty a few seats down.

Rodin filled it back up promptly. "Say, Enzo. Make it your last one. I don't want your tab getting _too_ big." Enzo choked on whatever it was he was drinking, coughing some back up. "Yeah, yeah. I think my cab's here anyway. And ya know the funny thing about cabs in this town Rodin? Well, do ya?" Rodin only stared in reply. "Lemme tell ya, they ALWAYS…"

The infinite one moved his dark glasses down his face an inch or two, just enough for Enzo to see the iconic blood red irises. He shut up promptly. "Eh, whaddo you care, you're busy anyway." He got off the stool, leaving the half full glass on the table. He took one glance at the woman sitting at the counter before stumbling out the door.

With no one else to attend to, Rodin walked up to the unknown patron. "What's your poison?" After she was spoken to, she removed her hat, placing it on the table next to her. "Vodka. And something European. I don't like cheap drink." The girl was intriguing. At least Rodin thought so.

She was British. Her silver pixie was typically a haircut you saw on mature women, though she was anything but. Her face gave away nothing, but itself was very pretty. Her lips shown a deep red, complimenting her blush, the red framed glasses up on her forehead, and the outfit itself.

She was poised in a very strange fashion, her chest pushed out with her shoulders back. It seemed impossible that an ordinary woman could sit like that on a backless stool, but as Rodin gathered quickly, she wasn't very ordinary.

He retrieved two small glasses from below the counter, then turned around, and grabbed an older bottle off the shelf. Though it was worn, the label showed Cyrillic characters. He poured them both a shot. "Do you always drink with your customers?"

She asked with a playful inflection. "Always… when they make a good choice." They both threw back the glasses in sync, neither of them flinching. Rodin did expect her to, though, given the vodka was a Balkan import, and almost 170 proof. The girl waved two fingers at him, indicating another fill up. And he obliged. They drank the shots again, quickly. And then a third time.

They both were still for a moment, making as much eye contact as could be expected given the shades he wore. "My guess is you're not just here to get your buzz on." The woman gave him a very slight nod. "What's your name, darling?" "Jeanne."

She spoke dryly. So Rodin poured another for each of them. "I'm Rodin. A pleasure to…" "Oh, I know who you are." He was a little puzzled. "We don't get many English people here, ya know." He drank his as the girl picked up the glass, twisting it in her hands. "I was told you're the man to see when in the market for certain things."

He put his own hands on the counter, passing his weight to them. "Oh yeah, like what?" She quickly drank her shot. _"Guns."_

The directness of the woman surprised him. Not that he showed it. "And who told you that?" Jeanne retained her coolness, waving it him again for another drink. "My partners." He filled up her glass again, realizing the bottle was now empty. 

_This shit's strong enough to strip the paint off a a car,_ he thought to himself. _She shouldn't be able to speak right now_ , _let alone sit there and ask for more._ "Your partners, huh? And who are they?" She smiled. "You probably know them." "Do I?" She finished her shot, now one ahead of Rodin. "As a matter of fact, I'm _sure_ you know them."

The demon put the bottle back where he had got it. Then he leaned in close. "Listen, if you're gonna talk about weapons, don't play games with me, alright?" As he finished his sentence, Jeanne snapped her fingers, and a large white hand embroidered with the wings of a moth popped up next to her, effortlessly clutching a barstool.

Within a second, it had dissipated, the stool falling back to the floor. In that time, Rodin had stepped out of her personal space. "Hold up… you're a witch!?" Despite his shades, he could feel Jeanne making eye contact with him.

"Well, don't look so surprised." She shook her shot glass at him, and so with a bit of hesitation he grabbed another bottle off of the shelf, this time Italian, filling her up once more. "Can ya blame me? I haven't seen one of your kind in half a century."

She drank hastily, letting a slight look of distaste occupy her face. "Quite unfortunate how that played out. Lucky for us both, I'm not here to talk clan semantics." Rodin wore a friendly smile again. "Heh-heh. I bet not."

He walked over to the front of the establishment, turning off the neon sign and locking the door before returning behind the counter. He reached under it, pulling a lever of sorts. Behind him, the shelves of liquors peeled away, splitting in half and flowing into the wall.

A second shelf then became visible, only rather than booze, it was covered in weapons. Everything from pistols to grenade launchers. "What ya see, is what we got." He indicated proudly to his collection.

Jeanne got up, eloquently strutting in her heels as if she was still perfectly sober, to behind the bar. She began examining the selection.

"Hmmm…" Jeanne plucked a hefty pistol off the wall, gripping it and weighing it in her palm. She did the same with a few other weapons, ignoring anything that she couldn't wield singlehandedly. "Not bad, eh? You'll find they have some real stopping power. Better than anything else you could pick up locally."

The witch still wasn't satisfied, though. "I don't know. All of these seem like they'll break, given my line of work." "Ah, you mean killing angels?" She turned to face him, still fondling a thick black magnum. "Such is the life of a witch." Rodin took it out of her hands, placing it back on the shelf.

"As far as Paradiso is concerned, none of these'll really cut it." Jeanne crossed her arms, looking a little disappointed. "But I _do_ have something special. In fact, I've been working on em' for a while. Hold up a minute." Rodin disappeared into the back of the building, leaving her alone, so she crossed back over to her former seat behind the bar.

He returned with a large black leather box. Opening it, Jeanne was greeted by four beautiful guns. They resembled parabellums, with reinforced barrels suited for pistol whipping. They were a stark gunmetal with a mauve tint, and yellow detailing. She picked one up, once again weighing it in her hand.

"Not bad, huh? I call 'em All 4 One. Cause there's four of 'em, and they're one of a kind. Heh-heh." Jeanne was quite obviously in love. "The craftsmanship is astounding." "They were a personal project of mine. You're holding Aramis. Careful with 'em, he's _really_ trigger happy." Jeanne raised an eyebrow.

"You named them?" "I, uh… forget it. But lemme tell ya, these babies? They won't crack trying to pound our heavenly friends in. Plus they'll conduct all the magic you can throw at 'em."

"Exactly what I was looking for. But I must ask, why did you make four?" Rodin scratched the back of his head. "Well, there was four of them, heh." "You mean in _The Three Musketeers?"_

He was caught a little off guard. "Hey, how'd you…" Jeanne was still playing with the gun. "I recognized the name. I'm not complaining, though. Four is _exactly_ what I needed." She returned _Aramis_ to the box before shutting it. "So, how much, hm?"

"Like I said, they're one of a kind." The witch frowned. "But since I'm in a good mood, and I happen to hate Paradiso as much as you do, I'd be willing to let 'em go, for, say, a million each?" Jeanne scoffed. "A _million? Each!?"_

She took a breath. "Are we talking cash, or halos?" He tried to lighten the tension by pouring her another round. "Hey, come on. You don't think a guy like me has any use for bills, do ya?" She toyed with the glass once more. "I suppose not… but unfortunately, I just don't _have_ that much." She finished off the shot.

"Surely we could come to a compromise, of sorts?" Jeanne batted her eyes and Rodin leaned in again, not as close as last time. "Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind?"

Jeanne undid her tightly buttoned dress, removing her arms from the sleeves. Underneath she had on only a set of lingerie: a laced red bra which was a slightly softer shade of red than her dress, and matching panties.

The outfit was fashioned with a garter of similar color around her waste that was clipped to her black fishnet stockings. She carefully hung it over one of the nearby table's chairs, taking her time and allowing Rodin to fully view her in her exposed clothing. She then returned to her seat.

The demon was smiling, pouring another round before she stopped him. "Actually, I'd like something to sip on. Have you any brandy?" He nodded, slowly, before reaching over to the right side of the booze shelf that was now embedded in the wall and grabbing a bronze bottle.

He retrieved a wider glass, filling it almost full. Jeanne played with the glass when it was passed to her, stirring it with her finger as they eyed each other. "Care for some music?" She nodded at his suggestion.

Rodin walked around the bar again, very slowly passing her as he moved towards his record player. Searching his albums for only a few seconds, he popped on an LP, and brought the needle down onto it.

As he walked back, Frank Sinatra's voice accompanied by his usual orchestra filled the room, beginning with his infamous cover of _Fly Me to the Moon._

He didn't return behind the bar, rather opting to take the stool next to her. They stared at each other again. Neither of them were the talkative type; their chemistry still made it all too obvious what was going to happen next. Rodin was very attracted to the woman in front of him.

In truth, though he had fought them, he always thought about fucking an Umbra. And Jeanne was quite attracted to his human form, having no qualms about sleeping with a demon. It wouldn't be her first time, and plus she was getting a gorgeous set of guns out of it.

She took one more sip of her brandy before she got off the stool. She walked around Rodin, and he spun to face her. She stopped when his back was directly to the bar, and then got down onto her knees. Jeanne playfully grabbed at his crotch, working at the bulge in his pants with her fingers, before she undid his belt buckle.

He leaned up a little, allowing her to ring it off of his waist. Down the zipper went. She pulled at his pants till they were off of his upper legs, and let them sink the rest of the way.

Underneath Rodin's plain boxers was the outline of a huge cock, throbbing and already half engorged. Jeanne teased it with her fingers again, and finally pulled the waistband of the underwear, letting his dick breathe.

It was a fair bit bigger than anything she'd taken before. She expected it, given he was a demonic brute of a man, but still it was surprising. At least ten inches long, and not even fully hard. It had girth too, easily as wide as the bottle she just had her drink poured out of.

Rodin adjusted himself as she put her index and thumb around the base, causing him to breath a little heavier. Jeanne was a tall woman with dainty hands, yet her fingers didn't come close to meeting. And it excited her. She stroked Rodin's cock up and down the base with her two fingers, stimulating the blood flow and letting it engorge fully. At full mast it was probably thirteen inches.

She added the rest of her digits to her grip, tightening it, and continued going up and down, teasing him by moving her hand the entire length up from the base but never touching the head. Jeanne moved her neck up and began tonguing his balls intermediately between the strokes of her handjob.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah baby." Beads of precum formed at the head before a consistent stream started dripping down. Every now and then she'd move up and give the head a quick lick, wiping the precum off, still maintaining the handjob.

After she worked him a fair bit, Jeanne raised herself and prepared for the difficult task of blowing the huge rod. Finally letting her hands reach the head, she warmed it up before putting her lips to it. She felt Rodin's hand grab at the hair on her head, indicating he wanted to be a lot more dominant this time. "Try not to _choke_."

She couldn't retort as the man quickly pushed her down onto his cock, getting about four inches into her throat. She almost gagged, and it was beyond difficult to ensure her teeth didn't touch as the penis filled her entire mouth cavity. Someone without the dexterity of an Umbra witch probably couldn't manage.

She let him manhandle her, brutally forcing himself down into her throat with incredible strength. She started to tear up a little, not because of the pain but because it was pushing right against the roof of her mouth. The look she gave him with runny mascara seemed to encourage him, as he thrusted harder.

A consistent stream of precum flowed down her esophagus. Despite her not being in control, Jeanne would pucker her lips every time she was passed by the head of his cock, ensuring the experience was as pleasurable as possible for her.

Because of how massive it was, he couldn't get more than just over half of his penis into her mouth. It simply wasn't possible in the position given the sharp angle the mouth cavity takes into the throat. So eventually he gave up shoving her head down. As he did Jeanne still eagerly worked him, tonguing him up and down like an oversized popsicle. "Damn, you're a hungry slut." He still had his hand gripping her pixie but he wasn't guiding it anymore, allowing her to blow him independently.

She'd throat the head as she fondled his balls with her left hand and worked the shaft with her right; then she'd switch up and lick his balls while working the entire cock with her hands. She repeated the pattern for a good fifteen minutes, all the while not losing her energy, until she felt the telltale throb of a man nearing the edge.

He groaned, and by the way his balls tightened, and his penis throbbed, Jeanne knew he was about to blow. She still quickly massaged up and down with her hands as she tongued the head. Right as he neared orgasm, Jeanne forced her mouth down on it, deepthroating over half the shaft, while she gripped his balls with her left hand and brought her right tightly onto the base of his penis like a cock ring.

The sudden stimulation made Rodin explode, and he sent a huge load down her throat, taking four or five long spurts to finish. Jeanne drank it all down, not choking or gagging once. She could barely taste it given the head was sitting at the back of her throat, but it still turned her on incredibly. Her underwear was soaking when the demon finally stopped cumming, withdrawing his somewhat softened rod with a slow exhale.

"God damn, witch… you know how to suck dick." Rodin was relaxed, back still against the counter. His cock was dripping just a bit as it hung between his legs. Jeanne took her seat next to him again, finishing off what was left in her glass. "I'm sure you'll find other talents of mine to be _equally stimulating._ "

She got up once more, then bent herself over the counter. Her knees were on the stool until she put one leg down and give it a swift kick with her other. The seat toppled over, rolling a bit. Jeanne was bent over the counter doggystyle, in her lingerie, biting her lip while batting eyes at Rodin.

Slowly he got up, positioning himself behind her. He grabbed her by her short hair once more. "Kicking around shit in my bar, huh?" He leaned in, and pushed her head back, before sliding a finger into her wet pussy with his other hand. "I think you need a lesson in respect." He moved the finger left to right, stretching her out. "Mmm… _yes sir._ "

As slim as she was, Jeanne was incredibly tight. It took him a few good minutes to get her wide enough to comfortably fit two of his fat fingers in. But he was enjoying the work, with the witch bent over in front of him moaning sensually at every movement of his hand.

Eventually he was able to get three in, as she got wetter and wetter. It was around that time that Rodin's cock had hardened back up, ready to go again despite the insane orgasm he just had.

So he pulled his hand out, Jeanne still half dazed due to the sensation of being opened up. She focused when she felt Rodin pull her soaked panties down, the thick head positioning at her folds.

"Hope you're ready to get stretched the fuck out, girl." Rodin pushed forward, eliciting a loud moan from Jeanne as the head penetrated her, bending her walls around it. Though he had warmed her up, his cock was a _lot_ thicker than his fingers. Rodin kept going, finally stopping at around five inches in.

It felt like someone had rammed their entire arm up Jeanne, but even so her vagina was adapting a lot quicker than an ordinary woman would've. It was an exquisite feeling, her walls bending specifically to accommodate the man that was fucking her.

He'd spend a few minutes thrusting hard, in and out, and then he'd push an inch farther than he had gotten, repeating the process. Rodin loved the feeling of the pussy molding around his cock; fucking an Umbra was better than he had imagined. Jeanne, meanwhile, was in ecstasy. Dopamine was flooding her brain as she was rammed.

She could barely think, let alone utter anything meaningful. Regardless, the man kept going. About twenty minutes in, he had finally gotten all of his inches into the witch, no doubt rearranging her guts in the process. Jeanne could feel the head of his cock poking into her stomach, or maybe her womb; she was too fucked up to tell.

She felt him lean down once more, with his cock completely in her, and he grabbed her by the throat, whispering in her ear, _"I'm gonna fuck you senseless."_

Rodin slammed through her in and out. Occasionally he'd reach down, grab her neck, and tell her how much of a slut she was; other times he'd stand back up, pulling her hair as he fucked her like a machine. Jeanne could only moan and whimper. The sensation was ridiculous. Almost brainwashing.

As her vagina stretched to accommodate Rodin, it felt like every inch of it turned into another nerve ending. She was positively on fire as he slid in and slid out. Despite the earlier tightness, his copious precum combined with how wet she was made a great lubricant for him to use her.

Though she was barely coherent, Jeanne still maintained the sexy arch of her back, glorifying Rodin's experience as he fucked her like a dog.

As he neared his second orgasm, he got real close to her, once again choking her. He thrust deep, cumming violently. Due to how amazing her pussy was he shot a lot more than he had previous, causing her belly to bloat. Jeanne only kept moaning, climaxing once more, completely unsure of how many orgasms she'd experienced during the ordeal.

Rodin withdrew again, and out of her came a stream of his cum. "Heh-heh. My magic little slut." He gave her ass cheek a quick backhand slap, the sharp pain snapping Jeanne out of her daze.

The demon lit a cigar with his finger as he watched Jeanne stumble around the bar, first going to the bathroom to clean up, and coming back to ungracefully put her dress back on. None that it wasn't impressive.

Any other woman would've been lying on the floor in pieces right now. Her hair wasn't too disheveled given how short it was but the rest of her was a mess; she could hardly walk in her heels because of how brutalized her lower half was.

The residual dopamine plus the copious amounts of booze left her feeling like she was floating on air. She sat back down in front of him at the counter, eyeing the box.

"Well, a deal's a deal." He pushed it towards her. A little hesitantly, the witch withdrew the four guns, sliding two onto her heels as she spun the others with her hands. "Oh, they _are_ quite nice."

Rodin took the box back, shutting it once more. "I'll look forward to our next transaction." Jeanne smiled at his cliché, her poise once again regained as her body readjusted itself. She walked to the exit of the bar, armed with her new toys, but she stopped just before the door.

"Oh, and Rodin?" The demon perked up. "I trust nobody will hear of our little affair; I would hate to come back here and have to test these, hm?" She spun the guns in her hands once more. "Hey, business _is business!"_ They both smiled at one another once more, before she turned, exiting the building.


	6. Balder/Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first smutty encounter of sage and witch.  
> Not necessarily Bayonetta's conception, but take it however you like.
> 
> Vanilla Balder/Rosa set a really long time ago.  
> They're from, like, the 1400s. How kinky did you want me to be?

_“Honolol!”_ Upon the summon, Temperantia’s fist appeared above the demon, promptly crushing its frame into the ground below. The Auditio dissipated soon after, as Balder moved up and impaled the other infernal with his blade.

The Hatred wheezed as its flesh surrounding the wound burned a deep gold. With its last breath, it struck in an outward arc with the scythe it held. Because of his proximity, the sage was unable to dodge the blade, it narrowly scoring the side of his torso.

Had he been anywhere else, it would not have been a problem. But in the outskirts just surrounding the gates to Inferno, he was very much cut off from support. He bled as another infernal portal opened behind him, and to his lament, Sloth emerged.

It studied him through its alien face, before drawing the blades on its back into its many hands and charging him. Balder barely dodged the assault. With another Enochian phrase he commanded seven flaming orbs into the demon. Four of them hit, cauterizing large chunks of skin out of the creature.

Enraged, the Sloth again rushed at Balder, violently slapping its blades across the cobble. Extending the staff and splitting his own sword into two, he was able to parry the hits, landing one of his own across the belly of the demon. Still, the sudden movement caused the gash Hatred left him to rip open, and he fell to his knees.

Seeing the blood seep from his wound, the Sloth prepared to strike, aiming at the Sage’s injured flank. Relinking this blades, Balder prepared for what appeared to be his final stand. To his surprise, Sloth stopped just ten feet away from him. Part of its body was obscured by a dark mass; Balder blinked, focusing on it.

The dark shape was that of a hand, oversized and demonic. The posterior was fashioned with similarly gigantic jewelry themed after a scarab. It raised the Sloth high into the air, paralyzing it in the tight grip, before violently smashing it against the stone surface several times. The demon died quickly, fading away like the Hatreds before it.

The hand lost its formation afterward, returning to strands of hair. It was obvious to Balder that the infernal who had saved him was summoned by a witch. To no surprise, the black strands returned to a woman who was standing just behind where Sloth was previous.

She was very tall. Though they had distance between each other, her eyes still shown vibrantly. The umbra was dressed conservatively, masked in an off-black fabric that covered almost everything including the lower half of her face. Her curves and bust were still very prominent.

Balder regained his footing, staring at the woman who had saved him. It was his first time ever witnessing an umbra witch, and he was holding his blade ready, unsure what her intentions were. She broke the ice first. “Nasty, aren’t they?”

The sage was caught off guard. Her voice was stark. Cavalier. She spoke again. “Even _I_ try to avoid the lower circles of Inferno. I can’t imagine why a lumen sage would want to be here.” She turned to the right, staring off at the large inverted prism that housed the gates of hell.

“Umbra witch…” Balder spoke slowly, still trying to maintain his composure as the would across his midsection burned. “Why did you save me? You have nothing at stake.” She then approached him. “A man of your caliber should not have to die at the hands of a creature like _that._ At least, I don’t think he should.”

The witch easily jumped the two-meter gap between the floating stone platforms. As she stood in front of Balder, she removed her mask. She was gorgeous; pale blue eyes defined her face. Her nose was small, but still prominent. She had blush cheeks with modest dimples that were complimented by her deep red lips. Balder was surprised once more. Having never seen a witch, he had no idea how beautiful they were. He found himself wondering if she herself was an exception or part of the status quo.

The pain in his side caused him to take a knee. “You pretend to know me, witch?” Her gaze did not waver despite his strong tone. “You hold the right eye, do you not? I witnessed you summon an angel of Auditio to smite your enemy.” “You’re very observant, then.”

She finally closed the distance between them, bending down so their eyes were equal level. “That cut looks heinous. Would you like some assistance?” He quickly retorted. “Keep your distance, umbra witch, I know not-…” She cut him off. “That title is most tiresome. Please, refer to me as Rosa.”

“Rosa?” She nodded. “And what may I call you, sage?” She didn’t move back despite his command. She reached behind her hand, removing a few locks of her long black hair; whether she ripped them out, or simply instructed them to fall from her scalp, Balder was unsure.

“My name is Balder...” He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath through the pain, opening them again as he saw Rosa near him, holding the severed portion of her hair. He tried moving backwards but couldn’t do to his seeping wound. “Please, don’t exert yourself. You have my word I will not hurt you, Balder.”

Very hesitantly he let her proceed. She gripped the feathered overcoat he had on. “Sit up?” He obliged, and Rosa slid the piece off of his arms, revealing his inner layers. She rolled the shirt halfway up his torso until the wound was entirely exposed. Taking the hair, she bound it around his body.

Under her command, the hair tightened, filling in the gouge and stopping the bleeding. Its magical properties also seemed to quell the searing burn, and Balder could breath unhindered. Despite her goal accomplished, Rosa was still feeling around his torso, moving her fingers around his abs like a tactile surface.

Balder stopped her, gripping one of her wrists with his hand. “Oh, I must apologize. I’ve never met a lumen sage before.” He let go of her then. “Your physique is… most impressive.” He nodded, questioningly. “Thank you, for the bandage.” He raised himself to his feet and she took a step back. Grabbing his coat off the ground, he donned it once more.

“You’re quite welcome.” Balder would have left already were it not for the magnetization he felt. Perhaps because she was the first umbra witch he’d ever met, or perhaps because she was stunningly beautiful, he did not want to return just yet.

Given how Rosa was standing still, it seemed she shared the feeling. They continued watching each other, fixated on one another’s features. He valued his duty though, and so he began to move off, before she spoke again. “I must know, Balder… are all lumen like you?”

“What do you mean, umbra wit-, Rosa?” She relaxed her poise slightly. “Do they all _look_ like you?” “We all have similar builds, yes. The role a sage must fulfill demands it.” She looked away. “I see, I see. Very well then.”

Intrigued by her question, Balder decided to cast his own. “And do all umbra look as you do?” Humored, she turned to him once more. “Like you said, our role demands a certain fitness.” Balder nodded. “It seems we are quite similar. More so than the teachings of my clan have let on.”

“Yes, it seems that way.” They exchanged glances for a few seconds longer. “Well, I suppose it’s time I returned to the surface.” The sage picked up his blade. “This was a most enlightening encounter, Rosa.” He turned to go up the cobbled path, where the portal that he took to the area was still waiting.

Rosa stopped him before he took another step. “Leaving, so soon?” It was clear she wanted something. “I spent longer here than I should have… I was only tasked with collecting a handful of orbs.” He tried to push past her, but was met with stopping force. Balder’s tone turned angry. “What is it you want from me, witch!?”

She took a step back, her sad expression indicating that she lamented the hostility. “I’m sorry… I just… you’re very magnetizing.” “Are you saying you’re attracted to me?” They paused, eyeing each other for a moment again. “Yes, I am. And the air, electric as it is… I know you reciprocate, at least to some degree.”

Balder was surprised, up until that moment thinking he hid his feelings very well. “I do find you intriguing, Rosa. But our laws strictly forbid personal interaction, let alone anything beyond.” Their line of sight still hadn’t broken. He affectionately placed his hands on her shoulders. “Were this meeting under different circumstances…”

“I won’t tell, if you don’t.” Balder raised an eyebrow. “What?” The witch smiled knowingly, taking his hands off of her shoulders and holding them. “Come now, lumen. We are at the _very edge_ of our world. No one is around to witness us. So what exactly is stopping us from engaging in some taboo fun, hm?”

The sage drew his arms back once more. It was tempting; the gorgeous practitioner of dark arts staring him down. She was right; there wasn’t anyone around to see. But, despite that, Balder was a man of principle. So he pushed past her once more, this time encountering no resistance. He had made it a few meters down the path before Rosa turned to face him. “Afraid, are you?”

He spun back around. “Afraid? Me?” “Oh yes. You’re _very_ afraid.” The umbra spoke confidently as she paced back up to him. “I can see it on your face. You’re afraid of what the Laguna might do if they found out. Strip you of your title? Banish you? Perhaps even send you to Inferno?”

Playing right into her hand, Balder matched her speed as he moved towards her. “I am _not_ afraid. It is simply a…” He found himself distracted, unable to finish his sentence. Rosa had become distracting, even more so than before. He thought he could smell flowers, or something sweet. “Simply a what?”

As they closed the distance and were again less than a foot away from each other, Balder still couldn’t find his words. So he didn’t bother finishing his sentence, instead opting to stare at Rosa, mumbling. “I… a-am not afraid.” She smiled once more. “Then _prove_ it.” She promptly leaned in, kissing him.

He quickly moved back, in partial shock. “Y-you…” After he was kissed, though, Balder’s thoughts seemed to quiet. No longer were qualms of the Laguna or his clan present in his head. The only thing that was, though, was the attractive witch in front of him.

“Mmm… you taste like steel. Yes, steel. But in a _good_ way, of course.” His mouth was a little agape, completely clueless on how to reply. “So, Balder. Tell me. How do I taste?” Focusing once more he was able to pick his next course of action. He swiftly grabbed her by the shoulders again, but with more force. “I must’ve missed it… I think I’ll need to try again.”

He leaned in, pushing Rosa backwards. The two locked lips, making out for a good few minutes. It was exquisite, given how attracted to each other they were. Even still, there was something else that added to it. Their auras, one light and one dark, ignited one another, Like fire and gasoline. The energy burned as they kissed, their tongues battling for dominance.

After what seemed like an eternity, Balder finally pulled off. Rosa looked at him, unsure, half expecting him to regret his actions. To her surprise, he quickly dropped his coat again. She stared as he removed his shirt. “Don’t look so surprised; it’s suddenly gotten much hotter down here.”

Rosa felt up his torso as they kissed again, enjoying her ability to freely touch his musculature. He was a male specimen in a tier she simply hadn’t encountered before, and he kissed passionately, not looking to rush the affair, unlike the majority of the human lovers she had had.

Balder also relished how perfect Rosa’s physique was. The witch had already dropped her cloak and a few minutes later slipped off her binding shirt. They were now both topless, save the classically minimal bra she wore.

She jumped up, easily clinging around Balder’s torso with her legs, being careful to mind his injury. She then moved her weight up, causing him to ungracefully fall backwards. He was now lying on the stone floor, with Rosa on top of him. They continued to kiss, Balder hesitantly grabbing at her perfectly sized breasts.

Though he was determined not to show it, Balder never had a sexual encounter with a woman before. It was not something that happened frequently in his clan; the only time one would meet a human woman was if they were among the few tasked with repopulation. Otherwise, the angel Joy, seraphim of the first sphere, would take care of the lumen’s sexual needs.

That was why he let Rosa remain relatively dominant; it wasn’t his typical role, but it was clear she had much more experience. Eventually they grew tired of kissing. Rosa stood up, sliding herself out of her leggings, revealing underwear a modern person would consider feminine. Luckily, both clans were very much ahead of humans in their era, in terms of technology _and_ fashion.

She sunk back down, trying to assess how to remove the sage’s bottoms before he disintegrated them away with a wave of his hand. Once again, she got on top of him, finally removing the tie from her hair. It flowed behind her like a jet-black wave. As she let her hair down, it felt as if her lips became hotter.

Satisfied with the foreplay, Rosa moved herself down from Balder’s face, grazing his musculature with her fingers. Arriving at his groin, she withdrew the small piece of fabric that could hardly contain the shape of his cock.

It shot up, already entirely hard. It was long with a medium girth to it, as if it was perfectly crafted for Rosa’s physique. She took it in her right hand, stroking it up and down slowly, eliciting a moan from Balder who was watching with hungry eyes.

She continued to give him a handjob, occasionally licking away the beads of precum that formed at the tip, but deciding not to give him oral. She wanted him primed, but not close to finishing yet. Satisfied, she once again climbed up on top of him, sliding off her underwear.

The witch slowly lowered itself onto his cock, using his toned pectorals as handles. It was mind-blowing for both of them; as he slipped inside her, it once again felt like fire and gasoline igniting. As if it was a fated encounter. They both moaned, making euphoric eye contact.

Rosa rode him, slowly at first, then sped up, bouncing up and down as her pussy became wet enough to facilitate the motion. As she was stretched out, and became able to comfortably take his entire length, she did, leaning herself forward so their lips could meet once more. With his cock all the way in, and their tongues intertwined, both of them buzzed as if an electric current was flowing through them.

Ten minutes had passed, with the pair making out passionately as Rosa rode him. She could feel herself nearing orgasm, and as they made eye contact and Balder’s member throbbed against her walls, it became clear he was also.

Very rarely do man and woman ever climax at the same time from penetrative sex, but it was clear this affair was special. They were so perfectly in sync, like a match made in Paradiso. Rosa gasped as she involuntarily tightened around him. Balder let out a quieter sound as he, too, reached his limit, and they came together, her squirting a good bit around him as he inseminated her, unrestricted, flooding Rosa.

A minute or two later, the climax had ended. Gracefully, she slid herself off of him, and quickly got dressed. Balder was still out of breath, lying down on the cold surface of the stone walkways orbiting the gates of Inferno. He only focused when he heard her heels click against it once more.

“Leaving, so soon?” Balder mimicked her humorously. “I’m sure by now, we’re both expected back.” He got up and dressed himself, confusedly looking around to find his trousers, before realizing he had summoned them away. He was facing away from her as he finished dressing, closing his feathered coat around him.

“Tell me, Rosa. Will I see you again?” Though he couldn’t see, she smiled. “Undoubtedly, Balder.” “I must say, I didn’t expect my first encounter with an umbra witch to be so…” He turned, waiting to finish his sentence. But he never did. In typical witch fashion, Rosa had disappeared, seemingly gone without a trace. Despite this, Balder grinned to himself. “ _Undoubtedly?_ Hmph. I suppose I’m a natural.”


	7. Bayonetta/Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first game, she has a really kinky and brutal torture attack when you execute it on Joy. This is my explanation why.
> 
> Bayonetta/Joy lemon. Er, Bayonetta/Joy/Joy/Joy. Takes place during game 1.  
> Essentially a non-con and involves BDSM. As always, read at your own discretion.

Bayonetta was lost in thought as she worked her way down the twisting path, suspended in the air by spires that dug into the ground far past where she could see. The area was familiar in a very strange way; it seemed as though she had been here before. Granted, everything she had encountered in Vigrid that day evoked déjà vu.

After a few minutes, a swarm of Decorations appeared around her. She offed them, quickly, with her guns, not bothering to give it a second thought. Another minute went by, and she found herself in front of a structure that the path bent around.

She knew that she _definitely_ had been inside of it before. She pushed forward, reaching for the gate, only to be rejected by a yellow forcefield, no doubt angelic in origin. Bayonetta sighed. As if on que, a man cleared his throat from behind her.

The witch readied her pistols once more, swinging herself around. Upon seeing who it was, she relaxed. “Rodin?” He stood there with his arms crossed, only staring. Withdrawing her weapons, she approached him.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Bayonetta closed the distance, circling around him. As he gave no response, she turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes. “You’re awfully quiet. What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue, hm?”

Playfully, she leaned in. His expression remained monotonous, and before she could react, he jabbed out his hand, grabbing the umbra’s exposed throat. In a singular motion, he lifted her up by her neck, as she instinctively tried, but failed, to pry away his grip

 _“_ Hngh…” Bayonetta wheezed as she struggled, caught off guard and entirely confused why Rodin would attack her. _What was he even doing here in the first place?_ Rodin’s gaze didn’t waver at all, nor did his neutral expression change as he choked her, holding her high above him.

Focusing, she stopped trying to pry his iron grip off her neck, and instead wrapped her long legs around his torso. Flexing her abs, she squeezed him as hard as she could, the pressure causing Rodin to finally drop her.

The witch rolled back, arming herself once more. She fired a few rounds at him, confused by his motive but not bothering to ask questions. She barely noticed a small bar of yellow light appear just in front of him, at an odd angle, which disintegrated all the rounds on contact.

Bayonetta wasn’t even sure she had saw it. The light seemed to only be there for a split second. But she fired again, and sure enough, the bullets just dissipated.

Rodin walked towards her, completely expressionless. Given that her guns were useless, she dropped them to the ground, before strutting up to him at equal speed. Just as the distance between them closed, Bayonetta struck out a powerful kick with her right leg, aiming her heel at his head.

Rather than countering it, or attempting to dodge, Rodin instead parried her by using the exact same motion. Despite his stature, and build, he met Bayonetta’s kick with his own leg, high above his head. It was a ridiculous sight to see; a tall, muscular man with his leg up as if he was a cheerleader.

It almost made the witch laugh. It seemed an impossible action for Rodin to perform given his physique. So she lowered her right leg, instantaneously changing her weight over to it, and then kicking straight out with her left aiming at his chest.

Once again, her move was parried, by Rodin’s own left leg. Despite her amnesia, it was clear that he was either intent on messing with her, or, more likely, the individual in front of her was _not_ Rodin.

Deciding to end the charade with a move he couldn’t match, Bayonetta mentally reached out to Madama Butterfly, and the infernal projected her first straight into Rodin, cleanly impacting his torso and sending him flying.

He hit the angelic barrier surrounding the old building squarely with his back. Falling to his knees, he still faced Bayonetta. She had picked her guns back up, looking at him with an eyebrow raised, as if waiting for an explanation. His expression then changed for the first time, as a smirk crawled over his face.

Inexplicably, a golden light, like the one that had intercepted her bullets, began enveloping Rodin’s body. His silhouette seemed to twist as it flashed, the incredible brightness making Bayonetta cover her eyes. When she looked back, though, it was not Rodin she saw.

It looked very… feminine. Compared to other angels, anyway. The entity seemed to be a woman; tall and slim, an impeccable waist and a large bust, with her feet finalized in high heels. Ironically, it looked a lot like Bayonetta.

It had large white tassels hanging from the back of its head, emulating the witch’s own long hair. It stood up, its hands on its hips, smiling. “Well, Paradiso’s certainly run out of ideas, hm?” Though she taunted it, she didn’t know she was now involved in a fight with Joy, a high-ranking angel of the first sphere.

It turned itself, showing off its frame seductively. Bayonetta let out a groan of disgust. _The only feminine angel I’ve seen, and it ends up being a slut?_ Deciding she would have to deal with it before she proceeded, she began to walk towards Joy.

Only, she stopped. The angel had raised one of its arms high. It then turned thirty degrees, directly facing her, before it spoke. _“Paridu!”_ With another blinding flash of light like the one she had just witnessed, the angel moaned as its silhouette seemed to duplicate.

To Bayonetta’s dismay, there were now two. Two Joys, standing side by side, facing her, still in the same pose. “Wait, what in-…” She was caught off by another Enochian word, as the original angel once again duplicated itself.

Now there were three Joys facing her. They all lowered their arms, smiling. Not wanting to let on her nervousness, she taunted once more. “I wasn’t told three of you would be coming, but the more, the _merrier._ ”

The witch raised her guns offensively, preparing for a fight, only to find that the two clones of the original Joy now had long green ribbons held in their dominant hands. They were rigid, yet extremely flexible, equivalent to a heavenly advancement of the human whip.

Bayonetta raised her arm out and shot at the clone on her right, only for the bullets to be sidestepped as the Joy projected its whip at her. The fabric, rather than striking her, coiled around her right arm. She tried to pull her limb back, but was unable to shake it as the whip fastened.

It tightened so hard around her bicep, she moaned in agony, dropping one of her guns. As she was distracted, the other clone had already thrust its own whip towards her, this time binding around the center of her waist.

The second whip tightened, once again eliciting a protest from Bayonetta as it grew as harsh as a corset that was a size too small. Held in place by the two opposing forces, she dropped to her knees, seeking to alleviate the tension in her body but finding no relief.

Dazed by the bindings limiting her circulation, she could only watch as the original Joy strutted up to her, and with another condescending smile, it gave her a kick right on the underside of the jaw, causing the witch to flip almost a full circle.

She landed on her chest, wheezing as the air was forced out of her. She could taste blood in her mouth. Bayonetta knew she had to do something, but upon reaching out to her infernal partner, nothing happened. Straining to look, she could see the platform they were on was surrounded by a subtle gold wall of energy. Evidently, the Joys had isolated her from any demonic assistance.

She was helpless as the seraphim walked around her. She looked up, her mouth bloody, at Joy, who had stooped to its knees. Expecting to receive another blow, Bayonetta winced, but instead was surprised as Joy reached to the top of her head. It dug its fingers in to her vertical bun, forcefully unraveling it.

She was confused as the Joy restyled her hair, flowing it down her back much more naturally. _“Prettier…”_ The angel returned to her former position, once again looking at Bayonetta.

“What… are you trying… to accomplish…” She struggled to speak, even more so when the Joy holding the abdominal whip had gone up to her, planting a heel into Bayonetta’s lower back as it yanked on the cord, tightening it.

 _“Umbra witch… do not waste your breath.”_ The lead Joy still smiled. _“We could kill you, yes. But we are all bored. So very bored. Before you die, you shall entertain us.”_ She could hardly speak, let alone move, as Joy reached towards her face, sliding her glasses off. It tossed them to the side and pushed Bayonetta’s head up with its hand. _“Yes, much prettier.”_

Feeling degraded, and anxious about her meaning, Bayonetta’s attention was perked as the whips wrapped around her began to change. The one around her arm dissolved away, and the one fitted around her waist loosened so she could breathe again.

But it didn’t come off. It seemed to change shape, and it _crawled_ around her body as the commanding Joy was keeping her pressed to the ground with her heel. In a diamond pattern, it covered her, creating tight bounds around her entire frame, particularly accentuating her tits and ass.

It stopped just at her knees on the lower side, and before her head on the upper. A momentary heat washed over her as the whip glowed. When the light receded, the whip was much like a chain, its material hardened, now a deep emerald green.

Though less tight than before, Bayonetta still felt restricted, becoming panicked as she began to understand what the Joy meant. The chain wrapped around her was styled after traditional rope bondage. She winced once more as the angel at her back forcefully yanked on her long hair.

It spoke an Enochian phrase she couldn’t quite make out. Without warning, the witch’s battlesuit receded, flowing back up her hair to her scalp. She tried to command it back, but her hair refused to listen, instead obeying the Joy’s command.

As it all returned, Bayonetta was left naked, the chains now making contact with her skin. They were hot, almost burning her. Her humiliation was finalized with three last bindings, two to restrain her ankles and wrists together, and one more, of a different material, that was fitted around her throat.

The lead Joy kicked her again, with less force, and the witch rolled over onto her back. She was embarrassed, feeling violated. She squirmed on the ground, as the three Joys looked upon her nude body, still smiling the same smile.

She tried to curse them. As she spoke, though, the collar placed around her neck began burning, making her unable to utter a single word due to the pain. Whenever she tried to speak, it would heat up, as if reacting to vibrations in her voice box.

The angels laughed as she was tortured. Bayonetta felt terrible, restrained and collared like some sort of animal. The lead Joy waved its hand, causing the others to begin moving. Given her poor vision without her glasses, the witch didn’t notice them changing position.

She perked up as a Joy sat down on her stomach, facing away from her. Another dropped to its knees just by her legs, facing the one sat on her gut. And finally, the last one crouched down just by her head, creepily stroking her hair.

Bayonetta could do nothing as the Joy by her legs spoke another Enochian phrase. Once more, there was a flash of light, smaller than the ones before it but still bright. The angel sitting on her stomach lowered her hands onto the witch’s thighs as a wave of heat washed over her.

The chains bound around her upper legs moved, crawling once more. The bind between her ankles dissolved, but each of Bayonetta’s legs were now fully encased in the same green chain that bound the rest of her body, and it was apparent Joy could control it at will.

Using the chains, it commanded the umbra’s muscles, prying her legs open, yet ensuring she could not move. Bayonetta couldn’t see what was being done to her; only feel her legs being split apart, and her inability to control her own body.

The Joy at the bottom of her began playing with her exposed vagina, teasingly massaging just outside the lips. The witch used all her strength to try to writhe away, and did her best to protest verbally, but the series of angelic devices prevented either from being effective.

It inserted its finger, very gradually. The sensation was heightened for Bayonetta; being unable to move, unable to speak, she could _feel_ it so much more. It teased another digit as the Joy who was playing with her hair moved itself over her face and sat down.

From what she could tell, Joy didn’t have any genitalia. It just sat atop her face with a very smooth crotch. She couldn’t see it, but she felt the angel reach down to the bind on her neck, and perform a motion like flicking a switch.

Bayonetta’s collar heated again, only this time it stayed hot. It felt like she was being paralyzed from the neck up; she was unable to move a muscle to blink or open her mouth. Confused, she couldn’t do anything but lay back as she was straddled by the Joy on her face and fingered by one of the others.

Suddenly, she could blink again. Only _she_ wasn’t blinking. Her face became animate once more, but she was not in control, like her head movements were being mastered by a puppeteer. Despite not wanting to, and doing everything in her power to resist, she started licking.

Aggressively, as if she was a dog lapping up water. She had no control over herself as she worked the Joy with her tongue; there wasn’t any pussy that she could see or feel, but it was obvious the angel was enjoying itself as it moaned, mounting her face in a more aggressive fashion and pulling at her hair.

She noticed too that there was this sweet substance on her tongue. Despite her situation, she relished its taste. It was addictive, like a high sugar candy. The Joy kept moaning as she was used as an oral robot, unable to resist whatsoever.

It was then that the Joy playing with her pussy stopped. Bayonetta had thought that one was finished, until she felt something thick push against her. The other Joy sat atop her stomach commanded the chains around her legs once more, and they forced her open wide.

Putting two and two together, she realized what the small flash she had saw earlier was; the angel had summoned a cock. She couldn’t see the size of it because of the one riding her face but she could tell from the thickness that it was huge.

A minute or so of teasing later, she felt the Joy’s artificial penis push in. The head could just barely slip through her entrance despite the fingering she endured. She tried to moan, even through her pleasuring the Joy sat atop of her, but the collar burned her once more as punishment.

Not at all caring for the witch’s comfort, the cocked Joy pushed hard, fitting all ten of its inches in within a few seconds. It hurt so incredibly. Despite her being a witch, it felt as if her body was going to tear in two.

The Joy began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but picking up rhythm. It started working her clit with its thumb, seeing to force an orgasm out of Bayonetta. Through the sexual torment, the witch was still unable to stop her tongue as she fervently licked the other Joy’s pussy,

The sweet substance continued to fill her mouth. She would’ve choked but the angel commanded her to swallow it. She couldn’t tell if it was squirt, or discharge, or something else. Joy didn’t seem to be cumming; it just kept moaning, louder and louder, as it rode her face, and a consistent amount of liquid poured from it through her lips and down her throat.

It was then that the last Joy, who was still sat atop Bayonetta’s stomach, flipped herself around. Still sat down, she began fondling the witch’s breasts, squeezing them like pillows. It whispered degrading phrases to her in Enochian, calling her the equivalent of a slut as it played with her boobs.

The seraphim could tell by the flexing chains that she was trying to squirm, so it leaned down and began sucking on one of her tits as she groped the other with her hand, twisting the nipple between two fingers.

Between the Joy pounding her and the one trying to milk her, Bayonetta neared her climax. She found the angel she was eating out seemed to be as well; more fluid than ever was pouring out of it.

The more the umbra was forced to swallow, the more intoxicated she felt. She didn’t notice it at first, but the fluid seemed to give her a buzz almost like alcohol, only more awake. And _hornier._ As if the fluid was an aphrodisiac.

With the orgasm incredibly intensified from her bound muscles, Bayonetta came on the Joy’s cock. It became excited, thrusting ten or twenty more times at record speed through the tightened walls before having its own orgasm.

It shot a ridiculous amount of a fluid much like the one the Joy on her face was excreting, though a little thicker. The witch could feel it absorb into her bloodstream as she became drunker and drunker on lust. The other Joy who was playing with her tits took the old one’s position, summoning a cock of her own and slipping into Bayonetta within a few seconds.

She was fucked like that for another ten minutes, until the Joy on top of her finally came, throwing its head back and screaming angelic tongue as it flooded the witch’s mouth with the aphrodisiac fluid.

The Joy ramming her reached its limit too, again flooding Bayonetta’s other end. She had came herself two or three times on the second Joy’s cock. She couldn’t be certain, given how ridiculously horny she was, being forced to consume the secretions of three of them.

After having their fill, the two cloned Joy approached their original, before their silhouette flashed and they remerged with its body. The seraphim then returned to its partner.

It watched her, smirking, as the witch’s pussy continued to ooze the Joy’s fluid. Bayonetta herself had glazed over eyes, and was still hyperventilating, her human body being unable to cope with any of it.

Deciding that the umbra was likely worthwhile to keep alive, Joy let her be, returning to Paradiso in a flash. As she did, the chains that bound Bayonetta unbuckled before disintegrating all together, along with her collar.

Though she had control of her hair, body, and voice again, she just lied there. She was still drunk on the aphrodisiac Joy had filled her up with. She was so horny, she couldn’t even move, let alone think where to go next.

Having no other option, Bayonetta remained lying on the ground, reaching a hand down to work her clit. She’d masturbate for the next several hours, only hoping she’d be coherent enough to get back on her feet when she was done.


	8. Bayonetta/Jeanne/Luka II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write another Bayonetta/Alraune installment but decided this ship needed a sequel first.  
> Takes place in the same mini-canon as chapters one and three.
> 
> Bayonetta/Jeanne/Luka lemon. Features good vanilla sex and modest alcohol usage.
> 
> By the way, I reformatted the earlier stories to have smaller paragraphs for a better reading experience, especially on mobile devices. All upcoming chapters will follow the same style.

“I cannot _believe_ he had the audacity to be late!” The witch complained loud enough for the other tables to hear as she finished her second cup of water. “Come now, Jeanne, it’s only a few minutes past three. I’m sure he’s a very busy man, after all.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, I’m sure.” She was going to say something else before she was interrupted by a man who haphazardly vaulted over the fence separating the restaurant’s outside dining area from the street.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late, the subway was a nightmare.” Bayonetta smiled warmly as he took a seat at their table. “Late? We didn’t even notice.” Rolling her eyes, Jeanne was once again reminded how fondly her partner regarded Luka.

The three chatted idly as Luka borrowed Jeanne’s menu to look over the food. Finally a waiter approached their table. “Have you all decided?”

Bayonetta was the first to speak. “I think I’ll keep it light; I’d like the cobb salad, with poached chicken, please. Oh, and another sparkling water.” The other umbra agreed. “I’ll have the same.”

Luka was a lot hungrier, though. “The chicken parm looks great. I’ll have that and, uh…” He was tempted to order the root beer float, but his relationship with the two high class women had just began, so he opted for maturity. “A sparkling water too, please.”

The conversation that filled the gap between when they ordered and when they received the food was dominated by the witches. Luka got in a few questions of interest, though he kept them insignificant as to not offend the ladies’ privacy.

The meal itself was delicious; Luka did his best to demonstrate proper table manners, though he ended up holding his utensils like a pen. Bayonetta found his effort flattering.

Given their beauty, stature, and the elegant dresses they wore, the women attracted a lot of attention, which was only increased since they were seated on the promenade.

It was mostly harmless passerby stares, with an occasional whistle, until a somewhat intoxicated man pulled up a chair from a nearby table, sitting on it backwards, facing the three eating.

“Can we help you?” Jeanne’s tone was very dry as she eyed the large man. Bayonetta was quiet, but Luka felt like joining in. “Yeah – can we?”

As he spoke, the man waved his hand at him. “Hey, I’m not talking to you. Ladies… don’t we know each other?” He wore a smile in an attempt to come off as a debonair, but his drunken demeanor made it sleazy.

The black-haired girl finally spoke. “I certainly don’t think so.” “Ah, you sure sweetheart? I swear I met you two before…” The man pulled himself right up to the table, in between the two women.

“So, whatta we drinkin’?” He picked up Bayonetta’s glass, taking a quick look before finishing off the contents. As the witches stared in disgust, Luka stood up, making eye contact with the guy.

“Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? We’re trying to enjoy our lunch here.” The man raised himself up to match. It was obvious that he was trying to provoke Luka the entire time.

“Oh, are ya? Am I botherin’ ya?” The drunk picked up the glass he had drank out of, smashing it on the ground below. “Well, why don’t you do something about it?”

He moved away from the table, into the walkway adjacent. By now, all the other patrons outside the restaurant were watching. The man was older, with a large build and wide muscles. Still, Luka moved out from the table with him.

He was a little nervous; practically every fight he’d been in, Bayonetta had been shadowing him. Regardless, he tried to put on a tough performance for his dates. “Maybe I will!” The man lumbered up to him, raising his hand to throw a drunken punch. And right as he unloaded his arm…

The man stumbled backwards, with a dazed look on his face, before falling into the table behind and to his left, bringing it and an older couple’s meal down with him.

Jeanne was slow clapping when Luka turned to face them. _“Excellent work!”_ He sat back down, a little confused. “Wait, but…” He was cut off as Bayonetta leaned over. “Our hero.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He grinned. “Well, what can I say?” Both him and Bayonetta were entirely unaware that Jeanne had snapped over to the drunk using witch time, delivering a striking blow to his windpipe before returning to her seat. But she had no regrets giving him a little credit; she was growing quite fond of the young journalist.

After a profuse apology from the restaurant manager, the trio left, their bills being waved as recompense for the drunken harassment. After about ten minutes of walking and chatting, they arrived at a park that bordered a small lake.

It was a nice day, and people were all over, picnicking on the grass and walking by the water. “You know, I really do hate crowds.” Jeanne’s annoyance gave Bayonetta an idea.

“Well, in that case…” The witch used her index to draw an oval shaped outline in the air. Where the finger was, a smoky purple line followed it as if it was a paint brush. When the shape was completed. the outlined area seemed to glimmer.

“Woah, what the hell?” “Come now, Luka, I think it’s time we got away from all these people.” Bayonetta stepped through it, disappearing. Jeanne gave him a smirk, before following suit. Luka grabbed the special glasses he kept clipped on his shirt.

Putting them on, he could now see the two women, their arms crossed as they waited for him. _So, this is Purgatorio, huh?_ He moved towards the portal. _Who am I to decline a trans-dimensional invitation?_

Luka stepped through, and as he did reality flashed brightly. He blinked, and everything was back to normal; except, Bayonetta was Jeanne were the only two people he could see. All the others that were populating the park before were hardly visible, reduced to ghostly outlines.

The gateway made a low hissing sound as it faded. “So, I take it this is how you two normally go about your days?” Bayonetta smiled. “If it’s as _crowded_ as it is today, then absolutely.”

They made their way across the grass, stopping where it dipped down. It was a perfect hill to sit on and observe the pond. The witches were taking in the serenity as Luka was enjoying his new state of existence.

He picked up a stone, casually tossing it at the water. It broke the surface, causing the nearby mallard to quack in surprise and flutter away. “I think I could get used to this.” He laid back on the grass.

“Come to think of it, my throat’s a little dry. I’m going to pick up something from that beer and wine we just passed.” Jeanne stood back up, strutting away from the two towards the street.

“You must forgive Jeanne. She can be a little… impolite, at times.” Bayonetta moved so she was closer to him. “Oh, no problem. I could actually use something to drink.” “Nervous, are you?” Luka got a little red in the face. “Oh no, I just meant, you know.”

“Don’t worry, darling. There’s all sorts of fun to be had in Purgatorio.” She laid back on the grass with him, gazing up at the blue sky. “Oh yeah?” “Mhm. _Especially_ for exhibitionists.”

Luka sat back up. “Wait, exhibitionists?” “Think about it. Everywhere is as private as a bedroom when you’re _in here._ ” “Well, when you put it that way, I guess it makes sense.” Bayonetta smiled, sitting up herself to meet his eyes.

“Now that we’re on the same page, let’s have some fun, hm?” She leaned in, cupping his cheek with her hand before kissing him. She moved up, pushing Luka back down onto the grass and straddling him with her legs on either side, her dress making the cleavage exemplary from his angle.

They kissed again, and the pair began making out, both of them growing more excited. He groped one of Bayonetta’s breasts, before she slid the top of the dress down so the only fabric in the way was her bra.

After a few minutes of foreplay, she straightened herself up on top of him. Reaching down, she removed his belt, unbuttoning his pants before she pulled them down a little. Luka stopped her.

“Hold on, Bayonetta… right here?” She flashed him a wicked smile. “What’s the matter, darling? Remember, we’re practically _invisible._ ”

He gave her a hesitant nod, and she proceeded, getting his pants down to his thighs. She teased the bulge under his boxers with her hands before leaning up and kissing him again.

Her dress was already loose, fastened like a jacket by a single button at her chest. She undid it, dropping it to the grass as she exposed her underwear. Juxtaposed to the white dress, Bayonetta was wearing matching panties and bra, both in deep black, with modest frills and lace. The outfit was accentuated by her smoke grey pantyhose.

She needed no compliments as Luka’s expression conveyed just how sexy she was. She finally removed his cock from his underwear. Unsurprisingly, he has already very hard and the umbra found no more foreplay necessary.

Gripping it by the base, she slid herself down onto the shaft. Bayonetta was an incredibly slim woman, but given how thorough her and Luka’s hookup was a few days prior, she was just loose enough to fit his above average cock but still appropriately tight to make it exquisite for the two of them.

Lowering herself all the way down, she moaned, placing her gloved hands on his chest. Luka’s gaze was hungry as he bucked upwards, and the witch bounced in response. The two continued the pattern of movements for a few minutes.

Bayonetta leaned down again, arching her back as she kissed him. In her new position, Luka took over, thrusting rapidly on his own as their lips met, eliciting moan after moan from the receiver.

As he felt her tighten, he let go of her hips and moved his hands to her chest, squeezing each of her tits as she climaxed. Her vagina tightened once around him like a vice, before loosening for a split second and then tightening again immediately after.

Finally cumming, Bayonetta let out a long, involved moan as she squirted on his cock. Even through the pleasure, she still bounced up and down, slowly, extending her orgasm and milking out Luka’s.

“B-Bayonetta, I’m gonna…” She made eye contact, her pupils emanating pure bliss. “Oh, just do it, darling.” She threw her head back as her orgasm finished, and Luka finally came himself, still working her breasts as he shot his load into her.

She kept kissing him, bucking up and down ever so slightly as he finished. When it had ended, Bayonetta rolled over, lying on the grass once more. They both were panting.

“God, that was amazing.” Luka quickly stood to pull his pants up, sitting back down as he watched his partner. “Mmm… you’re a great ride, Cheshire.” Bayonetta pulled herself up as well to put her dress back on.

Her leaning on his shoulder, the two watched the birds flutter in and out of the pond. They sat for a few minutes before they heard a woman whistle behind them.

“Hey, you two.” Jeanne was already in Purgatorio, sitting down next to the other witch. She set a bag down, withdrawing two bottles: a tall French wine and a smaller _Stolichnaya._ She held one in each hand. “How shall we start?”

Not wanting to hammer himself after the draining climax, Luka took the bottle of wine, prying off the cap and sipping on it. Humorously, he passed it to Bayonetta, who took a swig. She handed it to Jeanne, but she declined, already starting on her vodka.

Bayonetta smiled. “Jeanne…” “What? I haven’t had a drink all day, and wine just makes me sleepy.” Being the experienced alcoholic that she was, the platinum blonde had no need for a shot glass.

The three kept drinking as the sun set over the lake, casting a gorgeous light on the entire park. As his buzz set in, Luka felt happier than ever, relishing the beautiful scenery _and_ the beautiful women in his company.

It wasn’t long before Jeanne was in the mood, kissing at Bayonetta’s neck affectionately. The witch shoved her off, though. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m just a little tired…” Bayonetta tried to hide her and Luka’s earlier hookup. “Well _I’m_ horny.” Luka stood up again. “Then we’ll have to take care of you, gorgeous.”

Stepping just down the hill, he brought himself in front of Jeanne, getting on his knees. “Oh my…” Cereza slid herself behind her, supporting her weight as she mirrored the kissing around her neck.

She unhooked Jeanne’s dress as she nuzzled her, beginning to play with her boobs, while Luka slid her tight complimentary pants off. “What’s gotten into you two?”

“Must be the wine.” He joked as he finally pulled her leggings down, leaving them bunched around her heels. Jeanne wore a much simpler set of underwear than Cereza, with minimalist black underwear and a similar bra; it made more since given how tight and covering her outfit was.

As Bayonetta distracted her with kissing and chest groping, Luka stooped down, pulling her panties down and slowly licking the length of her clitoris. “Mmmph!” Her eyes shot open as she moaned, with the other witch’s tongue still in her mouth.

Taking it as good indication to continue, Luka kept going, only this time around her clit. He’d work around her vagina with his tongue, even teasing her lips up and down, ignoring her most sensitive spot in purpose.

Sticking his tongue in her, he’d push against her walls, before withdrawing, once again tracing up her vagina, only to frustrate her by dodging the clit. She tried to move her hand down to rub it herself, but Bayonetta held her arms in place.

After a painstaking amount of teasing, Luka finally went in, feverishly licking her clitoris, washing away Jeanne’s frustration with waves of pleasure. He then inserted two fingers, stretching out her walls as he worked her button as if it was an ice cream cone.

Between his signature move, and Bayonetta violating her mouth as she groped her tits, Jeanne came quickly, the climax not long lasting, but very powerful, given the booze in her system.

She fell back into her partner, who held her tenderly, stroking her hair. “You know, Luka… you have a real talent for pleasing women.” He enjoyed the praise, especially given Jeanne was the witch that seemed to like him the least.

Jeanne recovered and dressed herself, and the three watched the sunset fade away from the horizon as they exchanged all too unimportant stories and finished off the bottles of booze.

As the air began to chill, they thought it was ample time they got home. “Thank you two, this was a perfect way to spend an afternoon.” Jeanne was laid back on the hill. She took one final sip of the vodka before handing it to Luka. He took it with a smile.

“Wait, wait!” Bayonetta stopped him before he walked away. “It might be hard finding your way home. trapped in Purgatorio and all.” She stood up, fumbling a little. She traced another portal for him, and it manifested itself quickly.

He took her sleeved hand in his, making eye contact one last time. “Thanks for the tip.” He let her go, and stepped through the opening. Turning around, he chuckled to himself when he found the witches were once again invisible, before walking back to the train station.

Cereza sat down again, returning to hold Jeanne. “This was a lovely day, wasn’t it?” “Oh, absolutely.” The two paused, as the first star became visible in the evening sky.

“Jeanne?” “Yes, Cereza?” “Do you think Enzo would mind chauffeuring us? I don’t think I could manage stumbling home in these heels.” They both laughed.


	9. Bayonetta/Alraune II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this suggestion.  
> Hopefully I captured what the reader wanted.
> 
> Bayonetta/Alraune lemon.   
> BDSM, light non-con, and mental coercion involved.
> 
> Probably my last piece till the new year. Happy holidays!

As Bayonetta shut the door behind her, she could still feel the nagging sensation of being watched. It had come and gone all day, and as the sun set it became even worse.

She could’ve guessed what was surveying her, but she didn’t have to as the infernal portal she was already familiar with manifested itself just in the lobby of the house.

Knowing she wasn’t alone, she held up her index finger to the gateway, indicating she would only be a minute. The demoness who had created it caught on quickly, and the portal disappeared just before the other umbra entered the room.

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.” Jeanne approached Bayonetta, giving her a quick kiss to which she didn’t respond. She was reluctant to meet Jeanne’s eyes too, something the platinum blonde caught onto.

“Yeah, I’ll, erm… just be here for a bit. I have one more stop to make.” “Oh really? So late?” Jeanne caught her by the arm as Bayonetta tried to go by. “And what stop is it, exactly?”

“I-I… can’t tell! It’s for a Christmas gift. For you. You don’t want it spoiled, do you?” Bayonetta was wearing an awkward forced smile, but her partner eventually let her pass, to her relief. “I suppose not.”

Bayonetta stepped into the lower floor bathroom, turning on the sink to create the façade of doing something. A few minutes later, she walked back out. Jeanne was seated in one of the chairs of the living area, grading a paper.

“I’ll be back soon!” “Mhm.” She left the house, walking a little while until she was out of sight of the building. She waited in the cold winter air for a few minutes, before the portal to Inferno manifested once more.

She strutted through with more confidence than she had dealing with Jeanne. “You know, I’d really appreciate a bit more notice.” The demoness who was waiting for her smiled.

They were in a location different than the arena in their first encounter. It was a structure comparable to a house that was made of thick, deep black vines, studded with thorns. Alraune was seated on what looked to be a bed, which was a bright pink, fleshy mass, seemingly organic.

The former woman was already out of her helmet, and her features were exposed. No longer in her petaled dress, the infernal was clothed in something close to human fetish wear, with her body revealed, and small black cords (that were also thorn-studded) highlighting her breasts and curves.

 _“Umbra witch… I have been anticipating your arrival._ ” Bayonetta put her hands on her hips as she tried to navigate around the thorned floor. “Oh, I’m sure. I could feel your eyes on me _all_ day.”

Bayonetta explicitly worked her gaze up and down Alraune’s body. “Your new look is pretty. It suits you.” She nodded in response. _“I thought you might prefer me dressed for the occasion.”_

“I certainly didn’t expect it, but I appreciate your effort.” The witch approached Alraune, very delicately touching one of the strings wrapped around her body. She pricked her finger. “A true mistress of thorns.”

Bayonetta sat down on the mattress facsimile, and though it shifted under her weight like a waterbed, she remained unphased. “So… shall we begin?”

The demoness smiled at her again, closing the distance. Bayonetta found herself needing a constant reminder that the woman in front of her hadn’t been a human for over a millennium; Alraune was incredibly attractive, especially in her new homemade outfit.

 _“I have some new techniques I have been wanting to try.”_ “Oh, really?” Alraune was now in front of her; Bayonetta reached up, teasingly pulling at the ropes coiled around her body. She pulled one back an inch and released, letting the tension bounce it against the demoness’s rather dry skin.

Alraune caressed the witch’s face, privately enjoying the rare feeling of soft, living flesh. As she did, one of the tentacles serving as her outfit unraveled itself, snaking down the demon’s hand onto Bayonetta’s neck.

She didn’t notice as it spiraled around her throat a total of three times. Then, with much anticipation, Alraune watched as it pierced the side of her throat. A few drops of blood trickled from the wound.

“Hey!” The witch tried to move backwards, only to be held in place by the tentacle, as if it was a leash. The fleshy bed swayed under her. _“Don’t panic, my darling. I won’t hurt you.”_ Alraune continued to stroke her cheek, grazing it a little with her long nails.

 _Well, she’s certainly become more dominant…_ Bayonetta stopped struggling, and for some reason, trusting the demoness that had previously tried to kill her. For a split second, she thought she felt the tendril oozing something, as if a liquid were leaking into her bloodstream. She dismissed it though, becoming caught up in her arousal.

Looking at Alraune, Bayonetta thought she saw her wearing a look of malice, before it quickly disappeared, being replaced by a smile with unnatural warmth.

Leaning in, the demoness positioned herself so that her breasts were accessible to her partner. Her roped outfit moved, accentuating Alraune’s chest, and making it obvious to Bayonetta what she wanted.

Though the umbra was still a little on edge, she obeyed as Alraune put her left hand around the back of her head, bringing Bayonetta towards her. She latched onto one of the demon’s boobs, hesitantly sucking and looking up to ensure Alraune enjoyed the sensation.

Her unwavering smile indicated that she, in fact, did. So Bayonetta continued to suckle, surprised when she noticed a taste in her mouth. It was like candy, very sweet, but obscured by a tint of something metallic. Whatever it was, the witch loved it.

She recoiled for only a second to ponder the flavor before immediately returning to the infernal’s chest to suck more of it. It was addictive, a substance crafted specifically to capture the obsession of humans.

Bayonetta didn’t care how mind-numbingly good it tasted, reaching her hand up to squeeze Alraune’s tit as she tried to drain more out. Gripping the back of her head by her hair as if she was nursing a baby, Alraune whispered. _“Good girl.”_

The umbra didn’t notice as her senses dimmed; her vision grew cloudy, and her movements slowed. The only thing she could really hear in all the chaotic noise of Inferno was the assuring whispers of the demoness breastfeeding her.

Alraune had already commanded a few more tendrils to unravel from her outfit, piercing the witch in multiple places: the lower part of her neck, her left arm, and just above the heart. As Bayonetta kept sucking, they excreted more of the hypnotic substance.

A few minutes later, Alraune took Bayonetta off of her chest. She whined in complaint, trying to chase after the tit but finding it incredibly hard to move. In fact, she couldn’t at all, not until Alraune ordered her to spread her legs.

Without warning, the witch’s body obeyed the command, and she spread at near perfect angle in front of the demon. Finally, Bayonetta knew something was wrong, but was helpless to stop it as she lacked the dexterity to speak, let alone fight.

 _“Your clothing – remove it.”_ Again, she was helpless to resist, as her hair quickly crawled up her body and back onto her scalp. Alraune stroked her face once more, and Bayonetta stared at her with a dumbstruck look.

Not delaying any further, Alraune lowered herself onto the floor of the room, getting into position to eat the witch out. She revealed a long tongue, wide like a human’s but as proportionally long as a snake’s.

The muscle seemed wet, dripping the same deep black fluid that Bayonetta had been unwittingly injected with. The tentacles leeching from her arms held her subject firmly in place as Alraune invaded her, giving her entrance a quick lick before sliding her tongue in.

It burned; at least, Bayonetta thought it did. Her senses were numbed to a point where the only thing she could really feel was the pleasure of her nerves being stimulated. Of course, that’s all Alraune wanted her to feel.

She couldn’t at all move, as Alraune worked her demonic tongue all the way up her uterus. It zigged and zagged unnaturally, highlighting all of the witch’s sexual nerves and leaving behind the mind-numbing substance.

Bayonetta was held into place as she climaxed for the first time, her legs quivering as an unfamiliar orgasm took over her body. It wasn’t like a standard one, with a clear build up, and end. It was very different.

Enabled by the concoction Alraune pumped her full of, the climax seemed to last with no end in sight; slowly taking over her nervous system until it reached a peak, and it remained consistent.

When her work was completed, the demoness removed her tongue, watching as Bayonetta shook uncontrollably, still held in place by the tentacles. Her eyes rolled back as the last of her senses were washed away by the pleasure.

 _“Yes, yes, yes… very good, umbra witch. Keep cumming. Pleasure is all that matters.”_ She didn’t make eye contact as Alraune spoke more Enochian, with only Bayonetta’s subconscious being able to listen. _“Your pleasure, and your obedience.”_

Her pussy seemed to leak endlessly as Bayonetta trembled, her vagina repeatedly tightening and loosening as the never-ending climax wrecked her. _“Now, you are ready to obey.”_

Alraune twisted her arm, and the tentacle above the witch’s heart twisted as it coiled in deeper, tightening itself around the organ. _“You are not going to resist me. Do you understand?”_

Despite the trembling, Bayonetta’s obedient subconscious made her head nod, and Alraune smiled, becoming aroused herself as she knew what was going to happen next.

 _“Very good girl.”_ She could tell the umbra had just peaked in pleasure again by her squirt. The demoness continued, pleased that she was going to capture such an exquisite soul with ease. _How naïve… the witch actually thought I was interested in her services. Hah!_

The tentacle coiled around Bayonetta’s heart, squeezing it. With the motion, a purple energy emerged from her body, glowing tendrils slowly rising from her.

Alraune breathed it in aggressively, passionately absorbing the soul. _“Yes, yes! So delicious!”_ The witch, who had been cumming all this time, could do nothing as her soul was stolen from her, her mind blank with pleasure and obedience.

 _“And now… give me the rest!”_ Bayonetta autonomously nodded once more. Her energy, now in a humanoid form, began to float up, towards Alraune who was waiting hungrily. Just as she was about to feast, the process stopped.

The infernal found herself on the floor of the room, knocked over. She looked to Bayonetta, who was still occupied with her unending orgasm. _“What…?”_ This time, she saw it; a large, white hand appeared out of the tentacled ceiling, pounding her into the floor.

One, two, three… the fist beat the demoness over and over, as her body made a crater in the ground. When it finally stopped, she tried to get up, only to find a heeled boot crushing her neck.

“How nice of you to let your guard down.” Looking up, Alraune was greeted by a most unwelcoming site: Jeanne, the witch who she had let go in her last encounter with Bayonetta, was standing over her, guns pointed at her face.

 _“You!”_ “What’s wrong, darling? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Alraune struggled, but Jeanne stomped her heel into the demon, delivering a wicked kick and sending her further down the cratered hole in the ground.

“Just about anybody can slip through an interdimensional portal, you know. You really _should_ be more careful.” Jeanne released her foot, bending down to look at the crippled infernal as Madama Styx ripped the roof off the makeshift building, the demon also looking down upon Alraune.

“As much as I’d love to kill you, I really don’t want to stick around this place. The air is putrid, and there’s hardly any good food.” She put her gun to Alraune’s forehead, touching the trigger with graceful restraint.

“Now, you undo whatever vile things you’ve done to my partner, open up another portal back home, and maybe, _just maybe_ , I’ll let you live.”

Spitefully, Jeanne stood back as Alraune regained her footing, struggling to move given the damage, but in not as bad of a shape as Bayonetta was. She followed Jeanne’s commands, only receiving another single punch by Madama Styx when she was done, and nothing more.

Jeanne carried her partner, who was unconscious because of how many orgasms she was forced to endure, up to the bedroom, depositing her onto the mattress. She sat down next to Bayonetta, watching her restful face.

“Oh, sweetheart… don’t you know by now not to make deals with the devil?” She laid back on the pillow, listening to Bayonetta’s very quiet snore as snowflakes began to fall in the cold night outside.


	10. Bayonetta/Jeanne II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's January 6th! Which is Jeanne's birthday. Thought it would be a good day to come back from hiatus. I missed Bayonetta's birthday a week or two ago, but she has her fun in this chapter too.
> 
> Bayonetta/Jeanne lemon with lots of BDSM. Like the first chapter but role reversal. Takes place after the other fics. But who can care about the timeline?

The platinum blonde had woken up very early. Her partner was still asleep when she had got out of bed. She headed downstairs, pouring a cup of the already primed coffee out of the machine.

The sky was a dark shade of blue indicating how ungodly of an hour it was. Jeanne finished off her beverage quickly, and hopped on her motorcycle, pulling away in a low gear so she didn’t wake Bayonetta up.

Only about half an hour later, she arrived at the school. It was still winter break for a little under another week, but she was able to let herself in with the keys she had swiped from the flirtatious janitor a month prior.

Jeanne loathed her walk to her classroom. Ordinarily, she enjoyed her work, but completely forgetting to mark the term finals for one of her classes had left her stressed, constantly bothered by emails from the dean and angry parents.

Walking into her classroom, she pulled back the drawer of her desk, collecting the papers up into her arms and heading back out the door. Annoyed, but determined to finish the several hours of marking, she walked back outside, completely forgetting what day it was.

When she finally had parked back at home, the sky was lighter, though still indicative of an early morning. She got off her bike, retrieving the key and entering the house. Shutting the door behind her, she was greeted by a familiar face.

Sat on the couch, Bayonetta was still wearing the lacey nightgown she was sleeping in. She greeted her girlfriend with a smile. Jeanne didn’t notice the small present sat on the coffee table.

“Oh, I’m sorry Cereza. I didn’t mean to have woken you up.” Jeanne walked by her, not even making eye contact as she moved past. Bayonetta said nothing, only staring at her partner from the sofa.

Jeanne took her coat off, hanging it on the hallway rack, before once again turning around to head up the stairs, papers in hand. Bayonetta’s gaze caught her this time, though.

“What is it?” “Jeanne…” The black-haired witch reached to the table, grabbing the gift and handing it to her partner. Jeanne was surprised. “It’s for you!”

“Wait, what? Wasn’t Christmas last month?” She tugged at the ribbon. “You do know what day it is, don’t you?” Jeanne remained puzzled. “Uhm, January 6th, I think.” Bayonetta laughed a little as Jeanne finally unwrapped the gift.

“It’s your birthday!” “My birthday?” Stopping to think for a moment, the younger woman froze. “Oh, so it is! I-I’ve really not been paying attention.”

Caught off guard, Jeanne took the box, heading up the stairs. “Thank you, for the gift. But I really must get to work.” Bayonetta was understandably mad, her girlfriend not even bothering to open the gift before she walked away.

A few minutes later, she met Jeanne in her office, a stern look on her face. “Care to tell me why you’re so stressed?” Jeanne was on her second cup of coffee, marking away with a pen. Her present was still unopened, the box discarded at the corner of her desk.

“Cereza, I’ve got a lot of work to do…” Her unenthusiastic reply caused Bayonetta to move further in. She sat on the closer end of Jeanne’s desk. “What’s the matter? Today’s supposed to be a happy one.”

Pushing out of her desk, the long-haired woman stood up, staring at Bayonetta. “Look, I don’t need to be told it’s my birthday, okay?! I’ve had enough… reminders of my own mortality. Just forget it about it, please.”

Taking a breath before sitting down, Jeanne wheeled herself back up to the desk. “Now, Cereza, I really have a lot of work to get done.” Her partner left without another word. Jeanne didn’t mean to get angry with her, and she cursed herself for not having a better handle on her emotions.

The poor way the conversation was left distracted the teacher as she marked, and she found her eyes wandering over to the gift Bayonetta had left her. _Oh, what the hell?_ She pulled the remainder of paper off of it, and opened the stout black box.

She picked up the curious item, struggling to comprehend it for a moment. It was a hot pink ball, attached at either side with an adjustable leather strap. “What the fuck…?”

As she studied it, the ball seemed to roll around her hand, as if being magnetized by something. When it finally dawned on Jeanne that she was holding a ball gag, she opened her mouth to call her partner. “Cereza! What’re you thinki…”

She was suddenly cut off as the gag propelled itself between her parsed lips without warning. “Mmphf!” Trying to grab at the strap to retrieve it, Jeanne’s hand missed, the leather flipping around to the back of her head, tightening automatically as far as it could.

“Mmmmmphf!” Jeanne struggled, failing to remove the gag that seemingly had a mind of its own. To her further surprise, she tried to pull at the fasten behind her head, and the leather reacted, extending itself to wrap around her wrists, tightening them together.

Jeanne was now in her chair, gagged with her hands tied behind her bead. Dumbstruck and helpless, she sat still for a moment. Bayonetta walked in a little while later, this time wearing a much tighter black skirt with a sheer top.

She placed a briefcase on the guest bed that occupied the office. Jeanne remained gagged, staring at her partner with wide eyes.

“My, my… for someone that hates their birthday, you certainly were eager to get into your present, hm?” Bayonetta didn’t look as she spoke, instead disassembling the contents of the briefcase onto the bed.

“Mmmmmph! Hmmphf!” Jeanne struggled with her arms again, standing up only to be shoved back down into the chair by her partner. “To be honest, darling, your attitude of late has been _very_ unladylike. I decided, for your birthday gift, that I’d take care of that.”

Bayonetta retrieved another leather strap from the case, similar to the one belonging to the gag. She held it up to her partner. “Oh, yes, it’s enchanted. As is the one in your mouth.”

Wasting no time, she stooped down, wrapping the strap around Jeanne’s ankles before the witch had time to move. It tightened instantly. “MMMMPHF!” Now completely bound, Jeanne flopped in her chair as Bayonetta admired her work.

Picking her up casually, the dominant tossed her on the bed. Jeanne protested through the gag once more as she landed ungracefully on her front. She tried to roll over, only to be stopped by Bayonetta straddling her.

A pair of scissors in hand, she cut through the bound woman’s top, pulling it off from her back. She did the same with her bottoms, leaving only her underwear still on.

She got off, allowing Jeanne to flip herself over. _That wicked bitch!_ “Mphf! MMMMPHF!” Bayonetta had her back turned, withdrawing something from the case. Spinning back around, she had a large magic wand vibrator in her hand.

Bayonetta got onto the bed, slowly moving towards her partner. Jeanne failed to crawl back. Those vibrators were incredibly powerful and she was afraid it would ruin her.

Snaking around her, Bayonetta caught Jeanne, positioning herself so she was behind the sub. Reaching around, she squeezed one of her nipples through the bra. “Now, _you’re_ going to be good, or _I’m_ going to start you on high. Got it?

An intimidated nod was all she got from Jeanne, who was scared by the dominant energy possessing Bayonetta. “Good girl.” Aggressively fondling a tit with her left hand, she instructed the toy with her right, lowering it and buzzing just above Jeanne’s crotch.

Though it wasn’t on target, and low power, she still wriggled in her partner’s grip, her nerves incredibly sensitive to the vibrations. Trying to get away, Bayonetta held her firm, working each B-cup with her hand.

Jeanne had gotten moist already, dampening her panties as her girlfriend decided to move the vibrator down. It was now pressed directly against her clit, and though it was masked by fabric, the sensations were still hard to bear.

Bayonetta refused to let her squirm away, though. _“Keep still._ I’m going to drive you _fucking insane._ ” Sucking on her partner’s neck, the witch adjusted the vibrator head so it was covering nearly all of Jeanne’s pussy.

By her muscles flexing in the binds, Bayonetta knew she was close to climaxing. As she finally did, Jeanne moaned through her gag, and her domme adjusted the dial on the vibrator, turning it up higher and applying even more pressure.

Jeanne squirmed as hard as she could, stunned by the sudden overload as her orgasm continued. Still, Bayonetta forced her to absorb the pleasure, holding her in place. “You’re cumming _twice!”_

Helpless to the powerful vibrations, Jeanne’s first climax seemed to die just a little bit until it spiked far higher than before, a second orgasm taking over. She moaned autonomically, held in place, enduring it as her mind broke.

Bayonetta kept her pleasured for a few more minutes. When she had finished, the witch’s panties were soaked, and the other quickly ripped them off her.

Deciding to let Jeanne breath, she loosened the gag, it responding instantly to her magic touch. It hung around the submissive’s neck. “You… motherfucker…” 

“I hope you’re not tired, Jeanne. The best is yet to come.” Bayonetta got off the bed, circling back around to the front of it. Then she spoke again, only it wasn’t English. _"Galgon tal drux – graphveh pa!"_

Jeanne’s eyes grew wide as she recognized the incantation; it was the same she had used back when her and Bayonetta had first gotten together. A purple illumination flooded the room as the black-hired witch steadied herself.

A few seconds later, the light had dissipated. Jeanne’s attention was still caught, though. Peeking well out of Bayonetta’s skirt, she could see a ridiculously huge cock, thick and hard, already dripping with precum.

Bayonetta was staring at it herself. She bent her hand down, stroking the rod and moaning as the the liquid flowed thicker.

The spell was an ancient one, outlawed early on in the clan’s history. To no surprise, it was a potent one too. The penis was overly sensitive, almost five times that of a normal mans. Not to mention oversized. Hormones flooded Bayonetta, as she instinctively approached the bound woman on the bed.

“H-hang on, Cereza… I don’t think I can…” Possessed by her cock, the witch paid no mind to her partners complaints, flipping Jeanne so she was on her belly again. She mounted her in doggystyle while breathing heavily, her magic cock leaking a river of precum.

The bound at her ankles seemed to dissipate as Bayonetta neared. Without warning, Jeanne’s legs were split apart, and a second later, the head was pushing at herJeanne’s pussy, easily two times as wide as the opening.

“T-that’s not going to fit!” Too caught up in her arousal, Bayonetta thrust anyway. She breathed heavy and loud, her mind only focusing on entering Jeanne. Finally, with the right angle, she was able to work her way in.

The younger witch screamed as she was penetrated. It was beyond shocking. But the precum flowing out of Bayonetta magically commanded her walls to open, and she became looser far quicker than normal.

Her partner was a zombie, entirely commanded by the primal need to empty her load. So she kept thrusting in, as deep as she could, as Jeanne moaned in a mix of mind breaking pleasure and pain.

A minute later, and Bayonetta was all the way in. Her cock still oozed the precum, lubing Jeanne up and adding to the pleasure of them both. Leading over her back, the top gripped her neck, as she slid out and thrust in again.

It was slow at first, growing faster as she stretched Jeanne out. The two continued to moan in unison. Bayonetta was completely enslaved by the unnatural pleasure each thrust granted her, and Jeanne struggled to stay conscious, her already worked pussy wrapping around the cock like a sleeve.

Eventually Bayonetta reached such a pace where she was slamming into Jeanne and pulling out every second. By that point, the sub had cum multiple times, her thoughts completely scrambled yet again.

Though she could barely tell through the waves of pleasure, Bayonetta reached her magically enabled climax, adding to the liters of precum with a thick and viscous load of her umbran semen.

Jeanne was flooded, her slim body unable to handle it. The liquid squirted out of her as she tightened once more around Bayonetta, achieving an orgasm that she hadn’t felt anything close to yet. The pair remained connected, both cumming for minutes, and from their perspective, seemingly endlessly.

When it had finished, they were both breathing like they had ran a marathon. After she was done the insemination, Bayonetta’s sanity returned, and she withdrew from her partner, unclogging her as more of the magical semen poured out.

She lay next to Jeanne, who was entirely ruined, still panting. She affectionately placed her nose against the back of her girlfriend’s neck.

“Happy birthday, darling.” Jeanne registered it, though she was simply unable to reply, as her body tried to recover from the insane pleasuring it was forced to undergo. The term papers she was already late on still remained unmarked on her desk.


	11. Bayonetta/Iustitia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. The obligatory tentacle chapter. With none other than Iustitia, who's my favorite chapter boss from the first game. Its fight flows really well. Too bad it has that ridiculous verse at the start. But I digress.
> 
> Really graphic non-con tentacle scene featuring Bayonetta and Iustitia set in the first game when she's stuck in Paradiso. BDSM and mindbreak and everything else. The plot is lighthearted but the sex is really graphic. Read at your own discretion! Normal stuff is up next, don't worry.

The witch jumped two feet off the ground, flexing her legs horizontally and kicking the injured Ardor into the waiting iron maiden. It closed around the angel, crushing it to bits before disintegrating.

Bayonetta dusted her hands, admiring her work. Looking over and seeing a lone Affinity quivering in the corner, she approached it.

“Well, I don’t suppose you’d like to tell me the way out of here?” It crawled backwards, shrieking as she approached. She stomped down its leg with her heel to keep it in place.

“Paradiso is really such a headache…” Bayonetta stooped herself down, still keeping the weight in place as she prodded at the Affinity’s face with her gun. “So much yellow light. And that music! Dreadful, isn’t it?”

She frowned as the terrified third sphere member ignored her, trembling. Promptly shooting it in the head, the umbra stood back up, resetting her pistols.

Thus far, Paradiso had been a maze. It seemed to be constructed of snapshots of places she’d been; different areas of Vigrid. Yet they were all baked in a golden glow, and were even more filled to the brim with angels than the real place.

Bayonetta was quite lost, growing tired of walking aimlessly. _Where’s the talkative type when you need them?_ Though she maintained her cool, she grew more and more restless the longer she was trapped in the angelic dimension.

Approaching what appeared to be a bridge, she stopped. The island she was on seemed to be vibrating. She grew a little panicked as the frequency picked up, and the land mass began shaking as if undergoing an earthquake.

A few seconds later, a giant entity, almost as large as the island itself, rose high into the sky, stopping above the bridge. It rotated idly, before one of its large faces fixated on her.

_“Ah… the fabled witch.”_ Its Enochian was enunciated well, chorused and harmonious as if many voices young and old had spoken at the same time. It continued to hover above the bridge, thin green appendages unraveling themselves from the spherical body.

It was obvious from the thing’s size and dialogue that it was a member of Auditio. Bayonetta showed no intimidation, continuing her strut up to the bridge. She removed a lollipop from an unseen pocket, unwrapping it and enjoying the candy.

“And who might you be? Another fan who wants an autograph?” The creature paused for a moment as it digested her words, before it laughed heartedly. The sound boomed, echoing around her as its tentacles finally finished unwrapping, poising themselves. At the same time, a thicker one with the embedded face of an infant emerged from its mouth.

_“Bayonetta! Your company is honored, but alas, your presence is nothing short of a trespass. I must remove…”_ Iustitia’s monologue was cut off as a bullet from _Scarborough Fair_ ricocheted off of its closest nose.

Bayonetta had turned away, crossing her arms. “Yes, yes, you’re going to challenge me to some prophetic battle. I really couldn’t care less. You see, I don’t _want_ to be here any more than _you_ want me here. So if you’d kindly show me the way out, I would leave quite happily.”

Rotating back to face the Auditio, she scoffed at its appearance. “My, my… you’re quite ugly, aren’t you? At least the others had some semblance of style.” She smirked, watching the unmoving angel.

_“Ugly?”_ “Ghastly is more accurate, actually.” Iustitia gritted its semblance of teeth. _“You dare apply such terminology to one’s appearance! I had forgotten after such a slumber, but now I recall why it is that I hate your kind!”_

“Now now, no need to get all hot and bothered. If it makes you feel any better, your _size_ alone should let you be plenty competitive among the other angels…” Finishing her taunt, Bayonetta handled one of her guns, before her attention was snapped back by the sound of something slicing through the air.

She jumped instinctively, flipping backwards and landing gracefully as she narrowly missed the sweeping attack of one of Iustitia’s tentacles, studded with a large flowering thorn. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning, hm?”

The enraged Auditio struck again with its other appendage. This time, though, Bayonetta was ready. She caught it easily with a kick, before switching her weight to her other leg and striking upward into it.

As it was stunned, she shot a few rounds into the bulbous end of it. It seeped a bright purple fluid as Iustitia cried out. _“Wretched witch!”_ She posed. “Now who’s being rude, hm?” Iustitia seemed to be passive once again.

“Look, I really don’t have time for this pointless bout. I’ll ask one more time for you to point the way to the nearest exit, and I’ll get out of your hair.” Iustitia remained catatonic, and Bayonetta focused on it, trying to see what it was doing.

It was then that she noticed the material behind its larger head seemed to be pulsing. Its colors changed rapidly, flashing through the visible spectrum. It grew in intensity, distracting her from anything else.

Without warning, Iustitia roared, and a blinding light shot out from it, directed at Bayonetta. She had no time to dodge as the area all around her was soaked in angelic beams. Blinded and disoriented, the witch fell to her knees, struggling to remain conscious as her senses were overloaded.

When she came to, Bayonetta was relieved to find herself in the same island. To her dismay, her lollipop was gone. Trying to stand up revealed that something else had changed, though. “W-what the hell?” Looking down, she found organic green tendrils coiled around her legs, wrapping up from her ankles to her thighs.

They were far smaller than the appendages Iustitia had tried to attack her with before, seeming a lot more utilitarian in nature. She tried to rip them off with her hands, only to find her arms were also bound by another of the same appendage.

As she struggled in her restraint, she was suddenly lifted off of the ground. Iustitia was in almost the same spot as previous. It held her in the air, watching her with its many faces. Despite how hard she tried, Bayonetta couldn’t get free.

“Care to explain what you think you’re doing?” She squirmed as she was rotated clockwise, as if being examined, far up in the air. _“It has been many centuries since I was given the opportunity to punish an umbra witch.”_

Though nervous and unsure what it meant, Bayonetta didn’t waver, scoffing audibly. “Punish? A witch? Oh heavens, what for?” She was still smiling as Iustitia twisted her once more.

_“Your kind… truly vile. So deceitful and sarcastic. You worship Inferno and sin for sport. You are disgusting creatures. All of you.”_ “Isn’t it a little _sinful_ to hold that much contempt? I’m just a _poor misguided girl_ , after all.”

_“Perhaps, but it is warranted.”_ Iustitia rotated her back so she was in an upright orientation. Slowly, it brought over a larger tentacle, one that was embedded inside of a thorned bulb, positioning it a few feet above Bayonetta.

“And how do you intend to deliver this punishment? Are you going to _spank_ me?” Iustitia paid her smirk no mind as it opened the bulb above her. Without warning, a gush of purple fluid was poured onto Bayonetta, soaking into her skin and hair, some even being inhaled.

She struggled hard, but was held firmly in place by the opposite tentacles. When the liquid finished pouring, and she could breathe again, she was quite pissed. “What the FUCK was that!”

Her outfit still dripped some of the ooze, though the rest seemed to have been soaked into her body. It burned a little at first, the sensation being gradually replaced with a pleasurable numbness. “Well, answer me!”

_“The first step.”_ Bayonetta coughed some of the fluid up. “In WHAT?” “ _In your purification, witch.”_ She took a deep breath, not really calculating her next line. “When I get free… I’m going to…”

As she spoke, she found herself growing tired, quickly. The numbness that had replaced the burn of the purple fluid intensified, and her muscles relaxed. She was no longer writhing in the Auditio’s grasp.

_“Your senses have been heightened, and your movement impaired.”_ “How… dare you…” Her breathing continued to slow autonomically, and Iustitia wasted no time. The two tentacles that had been holding her unfurled a little, and the ends hooked under Bayonetta’s clothes, ripping them off by the seam.

They were, of course, constructed by her hair, and as the fabric was broken, it climbed back up her scalp and flowed naturally, the witch too tired to control it. Soon enough she was left entirely nude, her body only obscured by the green appendages wrapped around her and her waist-length black hair.

She had gathered from the angel’s previous outburst how temperamental it was, but even so she didn’t expect to strip her. The worst was yet to come, though.

Bayonetta didn’t notice as more appendages snaked their way through the air. Aside from the two restraining her, there were now five other arms, poised around her and waiting for instruction.

Auditio’s massive face smiled a huge smile at the almost paralyzed witch. _“So your trial begins, cretin.”_ Her pleading face was ignored as her restraints tightened, pulling her so she was stretched up and down. Bayonetta moaned from the pain, feeling as if it would snap her spine.

Her body exposed, she could do nothing as two of the tentacles neared her chest. It was obvious to her that there weren’t like the ones holding her: they had cup-like ends, and she was unsure of their purpose.

It became clear when the first latched onto her right breast, and the second on the left. Despite being in no control of her muscles, her nerve endings were enhanced by the substance she was doused in, and she threw her head back as she experienced the sensation.

“OH, CHRIST!” The two tentacles suctioned onto her nipples, and then began _pumping._ Every second, each would pulsate, trying to suck something out of Bayonetta’s chest. The feeling was numbing her mind in pleasure, but she was left confused as to what it was trying to do. Regardless, she _liked_ it.

Out of the corner of her eye, the witch saw another appendage moving, to her lower body. She had realized its intention almost immediately, and soon after felt the end of it poking at the entrance of her vagina.

At that point, the substance had taken such a hold of her that she could barely keep her eyes open. She tried, but was unable to focus on the Auditio in front of her. She had no energy to muster a complaint as the tentacle thrust inside.

She was only a little moist from the arousal that came with having her tits sucked on. The tentacle was a lot easier to maneuver than a penis, though, and Iustitia expertly snaked it all up her body, making sure to touch every nerve ending.

The pleasure increased tenfold. “Aaahhh… I… F-fuck…” It stopped just at the entrance to her womb, pushing against it but not breaking through. Stopping, her walls pulsed, feeling the full girth of the tentacle inside her.

On her chest, the pair continued to suck away, and Bayonetta moaned, barely conscious and unable to prevent the angel to continue its work.

The two remaining tentacles were waiting idly, and when Iustitia had finished positioning the one in her pussy, it instructed one of them to move up behind her.

Bayonetta’s body trembled out its first orgasm from the sensations. It was incredibly slow, and she throbbed against Iustitia’s grip, her body trying to escape the pleasure.

“Please… it feels… too fucking… strong…” After her first climax ended, one of the appendages began pushing its way into her asshole. The witch’s eyes widened, but she was still helpless to stop it.

Ordinarily it would’ve been impossible to even attempt anal with such a skinny woman, but given the nature of the tentacle and the artificial relaxant flooding her nervous system, it slipped in easily, and painlessly.

It progressed through the tight cavity, filling a few inches in. Then it idled, continuing to pulse in rhythm with the one in her pussy as the pair latched onto her boobs sucked dryly away. Another orgasm rocked her body, again excruciatingly slow because of how she was being pleasured.

This time, it seemed to continue endlessly, its pleasure only being heightened as the tentacles made minor movements in and out of her. Bayonetta’s mind was in complete disarray, and she tried her best to move in some way that would lower the pleasure she was forced to endure.

“I can’t… I can’t…” _“I do not want to listen to your bickering, witch.”_ The last tentacle showed up quickly after, and as Bayonetta opened her mouth to try to form a reply, it was shoved down her throat, embedding itself deep.

Every single one of her holes were now stuffed with a tentacle. Bayonetta’s body remained locked in an everlasting orgasm and she felt her mind beginning to slip. Only then did the appendages start working.

The ones embedded inside her all began seeping fluid; the same purple ooze that Iustitia had covered her in previous. She could feel herself bloating as each of her holes were filled. As the tentacles continued to drip, they thrusted too.

Slowly, and roughly, the one in her pussy moved back a few inches, before slamming itself into the wall separating her womb. The one in her ass followed suit. The two continued flooding her holes with the pleasure heightening fluid as they pounded her in unison.

Bayonetta was reduced to a mess, her vagina completely tightened around the tentacle as it tried to squirt out its third orgasm, before being forced to the fourth, and the fifth, and the sixth, and the seventh. Her pleasure didn’t end.

Then the one in her throat seemed to turn up the pressure, it flooding her with far more fluid than the others before it. Her stomach bloated as she was fucked and filled, a complete mess to the whims if Iustitia.

As the purple compound coursed through her blood, she felt her chest tingle. She couldn’t focus on it, but her breasts seemed to be filling with something.

The compound she was being stuffed and fucked with was washing through her body, collecting everything deemed unnatural and sinful by the Auditio, before it rushed into her boobs. The hungry suctioned tentacles waited, eagerly pumping the fluid out.

The stimulation of all her holes being simultaneously fucked by tentacles was topped with her tit being drained like water balloons, and Bayonetta’s mind finally gave out, collapsing under the weight of the pleasure.

The Auditio continued its work for almost half an hour, pressure washing her body in a sexually numbing fashion, and pumping all of the sinful grime out of her chest.

Though Bayonetta was unaware of it, her body continued to climax over and over unconsciously, continuously tightening around the various tentacles.

When the process was over, the angel placed the witch rather delicately down on the ground. It had successfully absorbed the sin that filled her body.

It didn’t drain her magic, of course. Maintaining her connection to the darkness was import in the Sage’s plan. But all the terrible compounds left in her body, from her experiences in gluttony, and lust, and alcoholism; they had been removed.

Iustitia noted to itself how much of a pity it was that humans did not have the capacity to experience the pleasure of being purified in its entirety. It then summoned a portal out of Paradiso, haphazardly tossing the witch through it, satisfied to remove her from the heavenly dimension.

Bayonetta woke up hours later. She seemed to be in the woods, though it was hard to tell given it was about midnight. Her body ached, but in a strangely good way, as if she had just worked out.

She recalled her memories, reliving the process of being exorcised by the despicable angel. Nonetheless, it had deposited her back where she wanted to be, so she wasn’t _too_ mad. “Come to think of it,” Bayonetta stretched, flexing her arms, “I haven’t felt this good in years.”


	12. Jeanne/Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd construct a little lore about old Vigrid before the clan wars were in full swing so here's a new ship. Rosa is a fun character to write. Too bad she died so damned early. And why doesn't she get any outfits in Bayo 2? God damn. Her kit is so good but that costume is so ugly.
> 
> Jeanne and Rosa set way in the past. A little bit of torture and a lot of BDSM, plus some Bayojeanne backstory.

Finishing her training for the day, Jeanne was preparing to return home as she paced through the main hall of the largest chapel in Vigrid. She adjusted her hair, which was in tight buns on the side of her head, as she anticipated who she was going to meet.

The outcast sat where she usually did: behind bars, against the left side of the hall. She was still, her masquerade obscuring most of her face, making it impossible to tell if she was asleep or not.

She perked up after Jeanne’s heels clicking against the stone floor indicated someone was approaching. Adjusting herself, the half-child sat up straightly, feeling relief as she saw who it was.

“Hello again.” Jeanne relaxed as she came within a foot of the iron bars. She crossed her arms neatly, and the cape of her traditional dress hung very still. “Hello, Cereza.”

“I thought visits with the pariah were _strictly prohibited._ ” “I wouldn’t worry… the Umbra elders seem to have an affinity for me.” Jeanne smiled. She wasn’t sure why exactly, but Cereza seemed the only one in Vigrid she could relax around.

Her comfort came from a strong attraction that Jeanne didn’t feel to anyone else in her clan. Ever since she had laid eyes on the daughter of Rosa and the lumen sage Balder, she felt it a waste of time to flirt with anyone else because of pale in comparison they all were.

“For good reason, no doubt. Your combat prowess is exceptional.” Cereza returned her warm smile. “Oh, please, you’ve only seen my fights in here. This hall is the only place I put on a _real show._ ”

Cereza was unsure why the silver haired witch went out of her way to speak with her. She was an outcast, of no worth to anyone, whereas Jeanne was likely going to be the next heir of the Umbra throne.

Even still, she loved the company. No one else in the clan had the heart to talk to her, beyond dry greetings from the lowly apprentices that brought her rations and water.

“You’re right. I do wish I could see more.” Jeanne breathed heavily as Cereza stood up. She walked towards the bars, stopping just in front of them. Jeanne came as close as she could.

“Thank you for speaking with me these last few weeks. I… I’ve never known how nice it would be to have a friend. Jeanne didn’t respond directly, only wearing a happy look. About fifteen seconds later, she spoke.

“Cereza, I have a present for you.” Jeanne reached into the practically invisible pocket on her garment, producing a small piece of jewelry. It was a clip, shaped like a butterfly in cast silver, and studded with sparkling diamonds.

She slipped her hands through the narrow spaces in the bars, giving the present to Cereza. “I did some checking. The infernal of your family is named Madama Butterfly.”

Cereza held the gift, tearing up so slightly, never having such a gesture bestowed upon her. “I-I don’t understand…” “I’m going to do my best, with my influence, to see you’re able to write your contract. As you should’ve been so many years ago.”

“But Jeanne! I’m…” She cut her off. “You’re a witch, darling. We both know that. Your heart beats with us. In time, I will convince them that you’re worthy to join our clan. Hold onto that gift, because one day, you’ll make your pact with Madama Butterfly. I swear to it.”

A very clear tear rolled down her cheek, and Cereza tried her best to be humble. “Thank you, Jeanne.” The other witch nodded. She attached the butterfly to her outfit, just above her heart.

“Well, I’d best be going.” Jeanne turned away, making haste down the hall to the exit. “Visit again soon!” She smiled, hearing Cereza’s call.

For whatever reason, as Jeanne arrived home, she was beyond tired. She was so lethargic that she didn’t even change, or undo her hair, opting to slip into bed and shut her eyes as soon as she was in the door.

She awoke a few hours later, still incredibly sleepy. Out of her window she saw that dawn had not struck, and she was unsure why her normally accurate sense of time made her wake up so early.

Jeanne tried to sit up. As she stretched, she was puzzled to find herself restrained. Looking up, she couldn’t see what was holding her hands in the pitch black of her room.

Trying to move her legs revealed she was also tied by the ankles. She grew panicked, only for a moment, having no clue what had happened. She didn’t bother struggling anymore, and took a deep breath.

As she drew in air, she let her hair relax a little, charging herself with magical energy. Flexing as hard as she could, she was puzzled to find her power flow away from her. It was as if the bindings had drained her energy.

She stopped for a moment more, trying again to escape with wicked strength, before the darkness was broken by a flickering light. She turned her head, and to her shock, she saw another witch sitting in the chair by her bed, holding a candle.

“I assure you, attempting to break free is futile.” The unknown woman spoke sternly, with a hint of aggression. Jeanne was puzzled. _Why would another witch do this?_ Further still, she seemed to recognize the woman, only as a distant memory rather than someone she had met.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jeanne struggled in her bindings once more. It was clear now that the ropes were enchanted themselves, discharging any energy she tried to summon away from her body.

The other witch paced around her. She was masked, wearing a strange outfit; it was like an old apprentice uniform, only around her neck and wrists were thick metal collars chained together. Despite this, she still moved about the room elegantly.

As she was stared down, Jeanne noticed the woman’s masquerade. It was winged much like a butterfly, almost identical to Cereza’s. The stranger removed her tall cap, revealing flowing black hair.

She failed to free herself once more as the woman leaned over here. “Do not be afraid. I only want you to answer some questions.” Her voice was strikingly familiar, but even still Jeanne couldn’t place it.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?!” Without warning, she was promptly slapped. “OW!” Her cheek seared. “Such language… so vulgar. A true woman needn’t express herself like a fool.” “How _dare you?_ Do you know I am?”

“Umbra witch Jeanne. Your pact is with Madama Styx, I believe?” Jeanne didn’t respond. “I know a fair bit about you.” She placed the candle down onto the nightstand. “But what do you know about me?”

“I haven’t a _clue_ who you are. Nor would I have the need to know such a bitch of a…” She was cut off by another stern slap. This time, it broke her skin, and Jeanne’s face bled a little. The woman who had tied her was very strong, and evidently not a fan of insults.

“I assure you, I will punish your next infraction more severely.” She breathed in deeply. “The reason I am here, Jeanne, is because I have been watching your interactions with the outcast.” Jeanne grew pale.

_What is this? Some sort of internal affairs agent?_ “Tell me, isn’t it strictly forbidden to speak with her?” “Y-yes… it is.” “Then why would you do such a thing? Have you no respect for our code?”

“I-I’m…” Jeanne was afraid to speak, worried her next lines would make her an outcast herself. Admitting to conversating with Cereza, let alone attraction, would certainly seal her fate. “I _must_ know your intentions.” “Why? W-who are you?”

“I suppose you wouldn’t know, given that you were born after my trial.” “Wait, what? I don’t understand.” The witch finally removed her mask, still leaving the masquerade over her eyes. Despite this, it was immediately evident how beautiful she was.

“My name is Rosa. Cereza is my daughter.” _Impossible! Her? Here?_ “I thought you were… cast out? After Cereza became of age, and you weren’t needed to raise her.” “That is correct. I was. But any mother watches over her child, especially when she lives such a terrible life.”

The emotion in Rosa’s voice was touching, but it quickly dissolved. “Now. You are going to answer my question. I demand to know what you are doing interacting with her.”

“Look, I really don’t know what you want from me.” Jeanne was being stared down by the exile who mothered the witch she was crushing on, and she really didn’t know how to answer the interrogation without embarrassing herself and angering Rosa.

“Very well. If you do not wish to cooperate, then I will force you to.” “Wait, hang on, I…” Jeanne noticed a black, woven bracelet around Rosa’s wrist. At the center it grew with light for a second, becoming brighter than the candle.

The next moment, everything had changed. Jeanne’s outfit she had slept in was gone. Completely removed. She was left nude, still restrained. Her hair had also been loosened, now returned to her natural pixie cut.

“What the fuck!” Jeanne realized immediately after she spoke, but it was too late. Rosa gripped her by the throat, choking her of air, before the witch slapped her breasts back and forth multiple times, causing the skin to sear.

“Do not use that tongue with me again.” Trying to catch her breath, Jeanne was panicked. “How th… how did you…” “The bracelet of time is one of many Umbra artifacts I was left in possession of.” _Bracelet of time!?_

“Please, you don’t need to hurt me, I’ll tell you what…” “I’m afraid we are past that, Jeanne. Regardless, it seems quite obvious to me. You’re a clan favorite. The new star of the show.” Rosa’s voice grew angry again, but eyes revealed nothing under the mask.

“The council of elders has ordered you to speak to the outcast, to _befriend_ her, before pawning her off in some sort of suicidal pre-emptive strike against the Laguna. And I’m not going to let such a thing happen to my daughter.”

Her chains clanked as Rosa reached to the table, picking up the candle holder again. “Wait, wait that’s not what’s going on!” Jeanne’s pleas were ignored as Rosa returned to her. “Tell me, how does this feel?”

Scared, Jeanne could only watch as Rosa turned the candle holder. The hot wax began to run off the plate, before the first bit dripped onto her exposed chest. Her already sensitized flesh seared with pain.

“AH! YOU SADISTIC BITCH!” Jeanne was slapped again, far harder than before. She tasted blood in her mouth as she kept struggling. Rosa laughed quietly. “Do you think it’s hot enough, Jeanne?”

She turned the plate more. More wax spilled onto the naked witch’s body. Jeanne continued to scream as Rosa drew a line with melted candle down the middle of her, from her neck to just below the waist. Her torturer seemed to enjoy the moans.

When she finished just moments later, Jeanne was hyperventilating. Her skin boiled as the wax hardened over it. “Wh-why…” “I will not let any puppet of the elders harm my daughter. Not under any circumstance.” Rosa withdrew a short blade, cleaning it with her sleeve before she began to poke Jeanne with it.

“Please stop… it’s not like that…” Rosa laughed again. “Oh, of course not. Let me guess. You just love making fun of her? To you, she is some object to be laughed at and mocked? I suppose you think of her cell as a cage in a zoo?” Rosa jabbed the blade in a centimeter, just next to Jeanne’s carotid artery.

“Anyone who ever harms my daughter will perish by my hand. And that goes for you toying with her too.” Rosa primed herself. “Enjoy hell, Jeanne.” She put pressure on the blade, before she was stopped. “I LOVE HER!”

Puzzled, she removed the knife. Jeanne’s neck bled, though it wouldn’t be fatal. “Pardon?” “C-Cereza. I’m in love with her.” “In _love_ with her?” Jeanne nodded feverishly. “I-I’m sorry. But she’s so gorgeous, and sweet… I love talking to her. That’s all. I didn’t mean any harm by it.”

Rosa laughed, slowly. “Oh my, you are quite serious, aren’t you?” “Yes, I am!” “Lesbianism in witches is more common than it used to be, I suppose.” “Rosa, I adore your daughter. She’s lovely. She doesn’t deserve life in that cell.”

Jeanne began to recover. “I… I promised her today that I’d use my influence to get her contract signed. With Inferno.” Rosa sat down next to the bed. “Hm, interesting. I doubt the council would agree to such a thing, but that does give me faith in you, Jeanne.”

“It seems I owe you an apology. I am very defensive of her, for she has absolutely no one else.” “I-I understand… do you think you could let me go?” Jeanne flexed against her bindings again. “Well, there’s still the other matter at hand.”

“What?” Jeanne grew anxious once more. “Yes, of course. You admitted you’re in _love_ with Cereza.” “Oh, I…” The bracelet of time was activated once more, and Jeanne found herself to be restrained still, only this time to a chair. Her mouth was filled by a gag.

In front of her, Rosa stood as before, only her outer layer was removed, as were her chains. It became clear that she wore them as a choice then. She stared back at Jeanne, wearing only tights and a bra, though her eyes remained obscured.

She was exceptionally pretty, and it was clear to Jeanne she was Cereza’s mother. “Well, don’t look so surprised. My daughter does take after me.” Rosa held a thick latex glove, and she put it on over her right hand, slowly.

“Now, given our situation, I think it pertinent to determine if you’re a suitable partner for my daughter or not.” “Mmmph?” Rosa smiled, strutting towards Jeanne, who found herself growing a little excited just watching the witch’s long legs highlighted in tights.

“As a bisexual woman, I am going to give you a thorough _test_ to ensure you’re capable of satisfying her, assuming you manage to seduce her.” Jeanne’s eyes grew wide, “Mmph! Mmmphf…” Rosa put her ungloved finger to her lip. _“Hush.”_

Rosa, directly in front of Jeanne, reached down. She massaged around the tied girl’s pussy, teasing it. Jeanne was helpless, just watching Cereza’s mother work her skilled hand. She felt herself growing more and more excited.

Pushing against her opening, Rosa shot her middle finger inside. It was long and nimble, yet the rubber glove gave it friction that made Jeanne moan. She continued to move it in and out of her vagina. As she did, Rosa bent her hand to place her thumb directly over Jeanne’s clit.

She flicked it back and forth, the sensation of the rubber driving Jeanne crazy. “Mmmphf…” “Surely you have more endurance than this, right?” Rosa stuck inside another gloved digit, still working the clitoris as she fingerfucked Jeanne with her middle and pinky.

As Jeanne got pleasured, she couldn’t help herself from imagining Rosa as Cereza. The resemblance was just so striking, and it served to get her off. She was surprised to find she was enjoying this.

Rosa stretched her two fingers, widening Jeanne to stick in a third. Before she could though, the witch began her climax, shaking against the binds as she orgasmed violently. “MMMPHF! Mphff…”

“Well…” Rosa withdrew her hand, removing Jeanne’s gag and forcing the glove inside. Jeanne didn’t need to be instructed as she sucked her own juices off of her fingers. “You don’t have much stamina. Though I _am_ aware how stunning I am, so I’ll cut you just a little slack.

Jeanne sucked diligently, and when Rosa was satisfied with how clean the glove was, she tossed it away. “Onto the next stage.” Jeanne braced herself, and after Rosa’s use of witch time, she was back on the bed, still tied, face up.

Rosa straddled her. Her tights had been removed, and the dominant witch was naked from the waist down. “Show me how skilled that filthy tongue is.” She pressed herself onto Jeanne’s face, holding the headboard of the bed for support.

Caught off guard, Jeanne realized she’d never given oral to a woman. But she went for it, licking Rosa diligently. “A little slower… focus more on the clitoris.” Jeanne obeyed, altering her behavior. “Mmm… much better.”

Every now and then, Rosa would let the girl breathe, but for the most part she’d ride her aggressively, ensuring Jeanne drained every drop of excitement from her pussy as she was pleasured.

It wasn’t long before Rosa reached her own climax, pulling the top of Jeanne’s head up into her, ensuring the submissive made her orgasm as strong as possible. She squirted into her mouth, and Jeanne swallowed it immediately, hungry for it.

Rosa backed off of her when she was finished, and gave her review after a sigh. “Your technique is fine, but I’m appalled you don’t have a better understanding of the vagina.” “I-I’m sorry… I’ve never been with a woman.”

“No? Well, in that case, you show great promise. I suppose it _is_ better someone inexperienced pursues my daughter. Tell me, Jeanne, have you ever been with a man?” Rosa turned around as Jeanne became puzzled.

“A man? Why does that matter?” Rosa still faced away from her. “Just answer the question, lest I punish you again.” “No, I-I haven’t.” “So you’re a virgin, then?” Jeanne nodded hesitantly. “I suppose so.”

“Excellent. That will allow me to _properly_ assess you in the final test.” “Which is what?” Taking a deep breath, Rosa prepared herself. _“Galgon tal drux – graphveh pa!”_ The purple light that flooded the room blinded Jeanne.

When her eyesight recovered, she was greeted with an intimidating sight. There stood Rosa, with an animalistic look on her face. Where the pussy Jeanne had just ate out was before jutted a huge cock, leaking precum. It was no doubt created a second before by Rosa’s incantation.

“Wait, what…” Rosa strutted towards the bed. She waved her hand, and Jeanne’s lower bindings disappeared immediately. She quickly grabbed her ankles, pulling Jeanne to the end of the bed as the woman’s arms stretched from being tied at the top.

“ROSA! I’m… I don’t think…” She didn’t respond, instead forcing her cock into Jeanne’s opening. Because of the stretching she had from the fingerfuck, the magic penis was able to slip its way in, though it wasn’t easy.

As the head finally penetrated, Rosa, now aggressively horny, found another barrier within, but she pushed right through it as Jeanne screamed, popping the girl’s hymen. Moaning in pleasure at how tight she was, Rosa threw her head back as the cock secreted a precum that was a mix of lube and aphrodisiac.

She was able to get her entire length in about a minute later. Jeanne began to lose coherence, the sensation of being stretched by such a huge rod damaging her sanity.

When Rosa was in balls deep, she retracted back again, leaving only the head in before she slammed back into Jeanne full force. The witch screamed again, this time more so from pleasure than pain as the cock stimulated all her burning nerves.

Again, and again, Rosa hammered in and out. Jeanne cried out each time, only fueling her. The spell was so powerful indeed that Rosa couldn’t even remember who it was she was fucking, only concerned with reaching the climax.

Jeanne herself had already reached it, and upon one orgasm, her sensitive body was forced into another. Losing her virginity in such a fashion completely ruined her, and she had no clue how to handle the pleasure, so she orgasmed over and over and over again.

Her contractions only made her hole tighter for Rosa. The added stimulation caused the witch to finally finish, and she thrust in as far as she could before she pumped Jeanne full of magical semen like she was coffee waiting for cream.

Rosa’s climax last easily over a minute, and she smiled with delight as she watched Jeanne bloat from her cum, before the pressure caused it to squirt back out of her. When she was done, the cock dissolved in a purple glow and her normal anatomy was restored.

She laid back in a chair. “My god, what an exceptional body you have. I think you’ll be more than suitable for Cereza, dear.” Rosa had began reading a title Jeanne had left on the nightstand, casually. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you, of course. Do not disappoint me.”

Jeanne was absolutely uninterested in her comments though, after her virginity was torn from her in a nonconsensual fashion. Rosa had made a critical mistake in leaving her ankles still unbound, and Jeanne planned to use it to her advantage.

As she recovered, she prepared herself, wanting revenge. Jeanne took a deep breath, before she lifted up in the air with one leg and gave a powerful kick to the bed frame. The kinetic energy filled the wooden frame, traveling up it.

It discharged through the wall as the headboard split in half, and Jeanne’s hands became free once more. She quickly turned, preparing to deliver a strike to Rosa even in her tired state.

But Rosa was already gone. The witch had slipped away using her bracelet, before Jeanne had even realized. She cursed under her breath. _For fucks sake! How the hell am I going to pursue Cereza if her mom is so damned crazy?!_


	13. Bayonetta/Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a classic ship to tide you over. Next chapter is going to be the first of a two parter, starring a relationship I haven't written yet. But I'm excited, You should be too.
> 
> Bayonetta/Luka lemon with a little relationship development and a lot of femdom.

The young reporter had a thing of wine in his hand as he knocked on the door. Given that the witches never seemed able to drink enough, he thought it pertinent to always bring another bottle.

He was delighted to see Bayonetta answer. She was wearing a beautiful, revealing dress that matched the shade of her hair. “Oh, hello! Come in.” Luka obliged.

The smile she had on showed she had been anticipating his arrival. She took the wine from him, thanking him graciously, before she put it on the living room table.

“You look amazing as ever, Bayonetta.” “Thank you!” She spun, showing off the fabric she wore in great detail. Though the straps reached all the way up, the back of it had a diamond cutout, showing off skin and highlighting her curve.

“I actually tailored it myself. It was a little too… conservative for me.” He smiled, loving the initiative she took to show off her femininity, as if anyone needed a reminder.

Looking around, Luka didn’t see Jeanne, who had been present during the other dates he had been on. “So, is she upstairs?” “Hm?” “Jeanne, I mean.” “Oh no, she had something to do. It’s just us today.”

Luka smiled again. He did like Jeanne; she was attractive, and very skilled in bed, but he wasn’t _interested_ in her like he was Bayonetta. Not to mention, polyamory with two umbra witches could be quite taxing on a mortal man.

“Great! I mean, sure.” She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t bother asking, leading him to the dining room. “Wait here a moment. Dinner should be about done.” Plates and utensils were already adorning the wood table, as was a large candle, the wax black, just like her dress.

He took a seat, undoing his scarf and draping his jacket over the chair. Compared to Bayonetta, Luka was a lot less dressed for the occasion, though part of him believed she enjoyed his nonchalant attitude toward clothing.

The witch came in shortly after, carrying a large dish filled with pasta. The odor was unfamiliar to Luka. It smelled good, he supposed, but strange.

As she sat the bowl down, he got a good look: there were noodles, almost like spaghetti but thicker, and they were covered in a dark powdery material, as opposed to a red or white sauce.

It didn’t really look appetizing. He tried not to let it bother him, though. “What dish is this?” Bayonetta watched him as he spoke, as if she could see the disapproval. _“Strangozzi al tartufo nero.”_

“I can’t say I’ve heard of it.” “It’s an Italian dish, as you could guess. The sauce is black truffle.” “And the noodles…” “I spent all day making them, you know. It’s no easy task to hand-roll pasta.”

Luka swallowed his hesitation, deciding to try it as it was clear Bayonetta put quite a bit of work in. “Well, it looks delicious!” He held his plate up, and she scooped a large portion onto it.

It looked even more foreboding when it was on the table in front of him, but he took a bite, feeling Bayonetta’s icy eyes on him the entire time. To his surprise, it was delicious.

He took another. “Oh… this is exquisite!” Trying to retain his composure as he ate, he still ended up speaking through mouthfuls. “Mhm, I’d hope so.” She dimmed the lights, before lighting the candle on the table. “I had no idea you were such a talented chef.”

“I try. There’s not much to do around here beyond cook… when hell is happy, that is.” As she began her meal, he slowed down, allowing them to conversate as they ate. “So, Luka, this is our first date alone together, isn’t it?” “It certainly seems that way.” “Do you have any expectations?”

“What do you mean?” He paused his meal, curious as to what she meant. “You’ve never been with me alone intimately. You see, I have quite a few kinks I like to explore with men. But they wouldn’t really work with Jeanne.”

“Oh?” Luka smirked. “What kind of taboo are we talking about?” “Nothing too fancy. It’s just, Jeanne enjoys being the star of the show when we play, so it’s hard to present my own _ideas_.” “Which are?” Bayonetta gave him a sharp look. “Finish your meal and I’ll show you.”

The two continued to chat idly, mostly about Luka’s career in journalism and how he was progressing. As usual, he prodded for more information about the umbra and other supernatural subject matter, but couldn’t illicit much from Bayonetta.

When the pair had finished eating, they relaxed for a while. She put on a record, and they danced, swaying each other back and forth. Even though he had decent footwork, Bayonetta took the lead from Luka as they moved to the music.

Soon enough they began to make out, sitting down on the couch of the living room. She got on top, spreading her legs over his as they continued to kiss. She had been sucking on a lollipop after dinner, and her lips tasted like cherry.

Bayonetta got handsy, feeling his chest up his dress shirt. Luka let her without any obfuscation; she seemed very aggressive, in a good way. Her persona seemed more forward versus when she were around the dominant Jeanne.

Eventually they got tired of foreplay. Feeling the bulge in his pants as she kissed him, she decided to slide down, getting on her knees on the carpet. While smiling, she undid his belt, slipping it away and pulling his pants down.

“My, my! Excited, are we?” She teased the outline of his cock, rubbing it with her hand. Luka didn’t say anything, but his breathing got a little heavier, anticipating the mind-blowing oral to come.

After much tease, she finally pulled the underwear off, and his penis sprang up, dripping a bead of precum. She smiled, not wanting to get him off just yet, and thought of the many ways to draw out the session.

Bayonetta blew on it, literally. The cool air against his pulsing member caused Luka to moan a little, and she laughed, knowing just how sensitive he was. Grabbing it by the base with her hand, she began.

The witch moved very slowly up the shaft, applying a bit of pressure. When she got to the top, she removed her hand, watching a little more precum dribble down. She continued the process, alternating between hands, slowly getting all his excitement to the top.

Then she tightened her grip, picking up the pace, focusing on it exclusively with her left palm. Her handjob caused Luka to groan more, and she played with his balls using her right hand, being a little rougher than she had previous.

Bringing her hand up to the top, Bayonetta moved her head in, licking the side of the shaft up and down. It became clear she was teasing as long as possible before finally putting the head between her lips.

Next, she did just that, puckering up right against his cock, leaving a little lipstick mark on the head, before she slipped it in her mouth. In typical umbra fashion, she went down on it slowly, not needing to breath as she deepthroated the entire length.

“Oh… fucking christ…” Luka could barely contain himself as he went all the way down her throat. As he did, she grabbed his balls again firmly, putting the slightest amount of pressure on them as she pulled back up.

As the length left her mouth, she let it spring out, watching her saliva drip off. Then she grabbed it again, using her spit as lube as she continued her handjob, this time with the opposite hand. More precum spewed out as her technique sent Luka into bliss.

She continued slowly deepthroating the cock, then jerking it, and repeating the pattern. It wasn’t long before she could feel the veins of it pulsing. Bayonetta knew he was about to shoot, and she prepared for it.

Out of her mouth again, she stroked it up and down as she tongued his balls. Using the sounds he made as an indicator, Bayonetta worked it faster and faster, and just as his orgasm began, she stopped.

Completely pulling away, she removed her hands, letting the penis throb in the open air. “H-hey! What the fuck…” Laughing sadistically, Bayonetta watched as Luka’s orgasm was ruined.

His cock still throbbed repeatedly, his body unsure if he was really cumming or not. A few seconds later, the tiniest bit of semen dribbled out of him, and she moved up, placing her head just below it so the cum landed on her tongue.

“You… sadistic… bitch…” She smiled again, licking her lips. “Mmm… I love the way ruined boys taste.” Luka just stared, a little angry yet fascinated. “Come now, darling. You didn’t think I’d let you cum already, did you? Today, you’re going to have to _earn_ that release.”

Looking at her with surprise, Luka was pulled up, and lead by the hand upstairs, his cock still mostly erect. Bayonetta made sure to swivel her hips back and forth, showing off her unrealistic figure to entice him more.

As they entered the room, the young man noticed the bedposts. They each had a pair of handcuffs attached to them, one aligned with the post, and another free, awaiting a wrist or ankle to cling onto.

“Are those for you, or for me?” Bayonetta flaunted herself. “I think you know the answer to that.” Hesitantly, Luka got on the bed, lying straight down, unsure of what was to come.

As he did, Bayonetta removed her dress. She was down to her laced bra and panties, accessorized by stockings as he’d come to expect. Wasting no time, she walked around the bed, securing each of his limbs.

When she was done, she slid her underwear off. “Luka, Luka, Luka…” She got onto the mattress, climbing directly onto his abdomen. “Your oral skills aren’t _terrible_ , but you could still use some tutoring. How lucky of you to have a teacher like me.”

Still straddling him, she moved forward, and before hearing his response, sat down onto her face. It took a second but Luka quickly began working with his tongue. She was already moist because of how excited ruining his handjob had made her earlier.

“Mmm… focus a little higher…” Bayonetta adjusted her weight just slightly, allowing him to properly tongue her clit. “Yes, right there!” She threw her head back, and swayed her torso around a little, soaking Luka in her excitement as she felt her bust sway.

Luka’s tongue was tired, but Bayonetta didn’t let him rest. “Don’t get slower, _get faster._ ” He obliged, and following her expert instructions, he quickly brought her to orgasm.

As she came she raised herself up a little, before slamming back down onto his tongue. The witch couldn’t really tell given her position, but she hoped the majority of her squirt got into his mouth.

When she was done, she dismounted him, as if she was getting off a horse. Luka was breathing heavily, still squirming a little in his bindings. “How’d I do?” Bayonetta smiled. “You show great promise.”

She got on the bed, leaning over past his head. Her position made it obvious what she wanted as she slipped her bra off. “I hope you know what to do with a woman’s chest.”

Luka’s instinctual response was to squeeze, but given his restraints, that wasn’t an option. Instead, Bayonetta pushed one of her tits into his mouth, and he slowly latched on, not totally sure of the pace or the force to use. He made adjustments based on Bayonetta’s moans.

As an umbra, most of her body was sexually erogenous. Whereas many women get minor sensations from their boobs during play, Bayonetta’s were as sensitive as her sex organ, and she adored Luka sucking on them.

She reached her arm down as he did, grabbing his cock and not hesitating to start a proper handjob. Luka ensured he worked her nipple the best he could, hoping he’d be rewarded with a proper orgasm.

A few minutes later, Bayonetta adjusted herself, pushing her other boob into his mouth. She moaned in pleasure as Luka worked her, and he moaned too as her hand slid up and down on his cock.

When she had had enough, Bayonetta slid back off the bed, still not letting go of the cock as she moved down to it. As she was close, she placed both of her hands on it, covering the entirety of the shaft, forcefully working it up and down like a pump.

“Ffffuck me….” Luka continued to struggle, his body unable to escape the pleasure. “Go on, cum for me.” With a few final thrusts, Luka reached his climax, and Bayonetta kept working him through it. He shot a foot or two up into the air, his load covering his chest and the mattress.

Bayonetta hungrily licked the cum from his skin, making eye contact with him as she did. Then she released the cuffs, letting him finally relax his arms. She climbed into bed next to him.

“I knew you always had that dominant gene in you.” Bayonetta laughed again. “All umbra do. But Jeanne’s is so much more pronounced… I get submissive when I’m around her.”

“So, what’s next?” She cuddled up to him. “Let’s just… lay here for a moment.” He didn’t say anything else, just smiling as the woman of his dreams hugged him, resting her head on his chest.


	14. Alraune/Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a while. Happy late Valentine's. This is another request that I found fun to write. A follow-up chapter will come next. After that, the queue is empty, so please suggest any ships you'd like to see.
> 
> Alraune x Joy lemon. Not super rough considering it's heaven and hell. Plays on the development of both characters from the other chapters they've starred in.

The demoness stirred as she was roused from her sleep. Though she could feel a presence nearby, she didn’t recognize it, only able to discern it was no regular demon of Inferno.

Leaving her alcove of thorns, Alraune scanned the area around her. Though she saw nothing, her other senses indicated something was new. The air was cool, juxtaposed to the normally intense heat. At the same time, she could hear something which piqued her interest.

 _Is that… music?_ The tune was quiet, though it came from every direction around her. Due to the early death of her human self, Alraune was unable to recognize the instruments in the song, which featured a harp, among a grandiose series of brass.

Soon enough, her eyesight began to serve her. A golden glow seemed to envelop the clearing in which the demon resided, causing some of the infernal flora to wither away as the yellow rays shined upon them.

Then, a small orb appeared, a few feet off the ground. It radiated the same light that came before it, though more intense. Alraune found it irritated her skin, but she watched in eager anticipation as the shape changed.

It elongated, widening, before rapidly smashing into the ground below it, sending a yellow shockwave across the floor. After the light dissipated, she was shocked when she saw what stood in its place.

The entity was from Paradiso. Its pure white skin embroidered with turquoise and gold made that clear. Even so, it had elements of sin in its appearance as well. It was obviously feminine, a trait she had had never witnessed in any other angel.

Further, its curves, bust, and long legs were among its most prominent features, rivaling Alraune’s own sex appeal. It even had organic tendrils that hung off the back of its head, emulating a woman’s hair.

When it had fully manifested, the angel faced towards her, and spoke. “Whisperer of dementia.” The Enochian voice rung in Alraune’s ear, the rich and thorough enunciation bothering her.

“I can’t remember the last time an Angel paid me a visit here…” She strutted towards the visitor. She expected the angel to recoil as she flexed her claws, but Joy showed no fear. “You have some audacity, speaking my title.”

Joy stepped forward. “I have good reason for searching you out, _Alraune._ It was not an easy task.” The demoness, in turn, smiled. “What a shame. You see, I’m quite hungry, and am not in the mood to hear your story.”

With a flick of her wrist, a large thorned tentacle protruded from the ground, wrapping itself around Joy. As it squeezed her, the angel seemed indifferent, not reacting as Alraune closed the last bit of distance.

Extending her arm, the infernal prepared to slice through Joy’s throat. “I hope you’re as sweet as you look.” She recoiled, aiming her blow, but she was stopped just as she went to deliver it. _“Was Bayonetta?”_

Though she spared Joy, Alraune instructed the tentacle to squeeze even tighter. Being only a Seraphim, the angel was helpless to the demonic power as it wheezed from the pain of the vice.

“What did you just say?” Joy smiled. “Your recent interactions with the famed witch have become a point of conversation in Paradiso.” Alraune began to wear a smile herself. “That is… most interesting. Tell me, did you come here to remind me of the cardinal virtue of prudence?”

“Quite the opposite.” Joy stood unwavering, watching the demon through its blank visor. Interested, Alraune let go of the angel, recalling her tentacle as she watched it regain its footing. “You have one minute to speak, before you perish.”

“It is simple. I have sought you out because I wish to participate.” Hearing this caused the infernal to laugh heartily. “You? A servant of the laguna? You expect me to believe you have an interest in sex?”

“No more do I stand rank in the laguna.” “What are you, an exile?” “By choice.” Alraune paced around Joy, with her attention captured. “Tell me, angel.” She found herself working the feminine curves of the entity aggressively with her eyes.

“I was a Joy, of the first sphere…” “Joy? Is that your title?” It nodded in response. “How _fitting._ ” “Many years ago, I was in pursuit of Bayonetta. I managed to restrain her, and was very _liberal_ in her punishment.”

Alraune smiled. “Must be hard for even an angel to avoid the temptation of an umbra witch.” “In response, I received _my own_ punishment from the lumen sage overseeing our actions. He planned to absorb my soul into the laguna as example of what happens to those who mistreat his daughter.”

“So, what? You ran away?” “Essentially. Using my power, I duplicated myself, allowing my creation to suffer as I slipped away from Paradiso..” “My, my… quite the entertaining story. Then what happened?”

“I began searching.” “For me?” “No, for the witch. But after learning of her power, and her relationship with the other umbra, I deemed it too dangerous to pursue her. It was her that led me to you, Alraune.”

“And now that you’ve found me?” Joy stood straighter, arcing her back despite the tentacle holding her in place. “I wish to offer myself to you. A carnal sacrifice.” Alraune planted herself directly in front of the angel.

“I must admit, this is most unexpected. My tension had been growing, ever since that wretched whore prematurely stopped Bayonetta and I’s session…” She leaned in, before giving Joy’s skin a curious lick.

The angel winced as Alraune’s tongue introduced its corrosive saliva. The demon took her time getting a taste of the angelic skin. “Such a virgin specimen. Yet you offer yourself to me without hesitation. Do you truly believe you are prepared?”

Alraune removed her headpiece, revealing her ashen face as she stared through Joy with her yellow, cat-like eyes. Joy grew intimidated, failing to hide it fully. “Paradiso no longer watches over me. The only path I wish to follow is submerging myself in sin.”

Grinning, Alraune leaned in again, taking in Joy’s essence as she moved up her neck. Stopping at what she presumed to be the angel’s ear, she spoke softly _. “You are a most unexpected surprise.”_

She waved her hand, and another tentacle similar to the one restraining Joy emerged. It slowly swirled up her body, before prompting the angel at its mouth. “I accept your offering, angel. In order for you to serve me, I must understand your anatomy.”

Without any further warning, the tentacle pushed through, forcefully parting its lips and snaking down its throat facsimile. Alraune was disappointed to find that her mouth had no depth to it. She withdrew the appendage, targeting the next logical area.

Unsurprisingly, Joy seemed to have no genitalia, and its only orifice lacked any depth to speak of. “What are you, exactly? A featureless woman?” Joy spoke then. “My features are entirely malleable.”

“Is this what you desire?” Alraune took away the restraining tentacle as Joy glowed a bright green. Then, where it previously lacked anything, a penis stood, fashioned similarly to the rest of its body.

Alraune could only stare. “Or, perhaps this?” With another flash of light, the penis disappeared, replaced with a vagina. Joy teased the outline of it with her fingers. “A shapeshifter, are you? Quite impressive.”

“For now, why don’t you craft yourself a comfortably long tongue hm?” Joy obeyed, altering the muscle in its mouth to be incredibly long, and ribbed. Alraune approached it once more, cupping the side of its head.

Joy let its new tongue show, eliciting another smile from Alraune. “That will do quite nicely.” The demon gave the angel a shove, sending it onto its back as it moaned in pain. Following another wave of her hand, Alraune’s petaled dress fell off of her.

Effectively nude, she straddled Joy, mounting her face. “Go on, pet. Show me your devotion to sin.” Joy wasted no time, pushing into Alraune’s opening with her newly created tongue. Though it was most inexperienced, the muscle stimulated the demon like a high-grade sex toy.

 _“Deeper.”_ Joy extended itself, filling the entire cavity. The taste of Alraune thrilled the angel. It wasn’t bad, per se, but rather strong, like a hard liquor. Between the flavor, and the heat of the infernal pussy, Joy was flooded with feelings that felt forbidden. And it loved them.

The angel reached up, grabbing Alraune’s thighs so it could force the demoness further onto her face. She aggressively pulled her tongue in and out, relishing in the sinful action as Alraune enjoyed in the pleasure.

To her, it was equally stimulating. Having an angel worship her in this fashion satisfied a kink she had no clue she possessed, and she couldn’t get enough of it. She reached back, squeezing Joy’s artificial breasts as she bounced on its face.

“I… want you… to get bigger…” Catching on, Joy continued to tonguefuck her as it channeled its power once more, altering its chest. The already large bust had swelled, becoming even bigger in size. Its cup increased almost two letters, with the boobs growing proportionally tighter on the chest.

Alraune’s arousal soared tenfold as she felt the angel’s tits grow in her hands. It was indescribably sexy, having a submissive who could alter its body at will to serve her whims. That, and despite Joy being a novice, she was eating Alraune out like a buffet.

Joy moaned each time Alraune squeezed her. It became clear that the breasts’ sensitivity grew alongside the size of them. Continuing to fondle her chest, the infernal queen felt herself nearing orgasm as she thought of the infinite ways she could use Joy.

In response to her walls growing tighter, Joy sought even deeper with its tongue, trying its best to reach every nerve ending it had left untouched. Alraune’s sex continued to close around it, until finally, the demon climaxed.

“Yes, yes!” She threw her head backwards as she climaxed on Joy’s face. While a human female may cover their partner in squirt, Alraune only exuded more heat as she tightened around the tongue one last time.

Her orgasm was long, and she continued to squeeze Joy’s newly enlarged mounds as she came. Despite her vagina being closed into a vice, the angel did its best to continue stimulating the demon.

When she had finished, Alraune slowly stood up. Joy tried to follow, but she kept her heeled shoe firmly embedded in the angel’s stomach, preventing it from moving. The demoness stopped for a moment to catch her breath, keeping her slave pinned down.

“You’re quite skilled orally.” “Thank you, Alraune.” With that, she raised her heel up, before stomping back down onto Joy as it moaned in pain. “You will refer to me as mistress from now on. I will not tolerate exceptions.” She alleviated some pressure so the angel could respond. “As you wish, mistress.”

“Tell me, Joy, just how far are you able to distort yourself?” Still in pain, it responded. “My body may become any form, so long as volume remains consistent.” Hearing this, Alraune licked her lips, having a particular figure in mind.

“So you can mimic the appearance of any humanoid?” “Yes, mistress.” Alraune took her heel off of the angel. “Stand.” As Joy obeyed, the demoness walked around her, savoring its curves, knowing they would soon be replaced.

“I want you to take the form of Bayonetta.” Joy displayed surprise, though it knew Alraune was going to demand the appearance at some point. Her history with the witch, and her failed attempt to steal her soul, no doubt left Alraune hungering for closure.

She stared impatiently, and Joy read her cue, preparing for the full transformation. It returned to the ground again, adjusting itself. Joy initiated the process, suddenly strutting her legs out as the familiar light enveloped it.

Seconds later, Alraune was delighted to find that there were no more traces of Joy. Instead, there was a human woman. Tall, slender, and gorgeous, with black hair and silver eyes. Even the outfit matched what Alraune remembered, a tight, and very revealing umbra battlesuit.

Alraune was entranced. Joy stood up, watching the infernal gaze follow her. Thinking of what to do, the angel decided to play into her fantasy. Her voice was already perfectly tuned to mimic Bayonetta, so she spoke.

“Well? What do you want to do to me?” Joy posed, its hands on its hips, showing off the attractive new body. Alraune came right up to it, before grabbing it by the neck forcefully. Joy let out a convincing moan. It was obvious how strong her feelings were regarding Bayonetta, and Joy intended to leverage that to gain favor with the demon.

“You _naughty witch._ ” She leaned in, kissing Joy. Even the touch was convincing. When she withdrew, Alraune bit down on the bottom lip, eliciting another moan and drawing some simulated blood.

Then she began groping her subject, focusing mostly on its bust. Taking more initiative, Joy dissipated the clothes, letting them flow away in a manner much like an actual umbra witch stripping herself. The realism heightened Alraune’s excitement.

As they made out, Alraune would fondle the false breasts, constantly grazing the skin with her nails, doing her best to draw more moans from what she perceived as Bayonetta. Joy, meanwhile, was loving it, unconsciously beginning to associate the domineering pain with sexual pleasure.

It wasn’t long before Alraune got bored of foreplay. She backed off, and with them both still standing, she snapped her fingers. Two thorned tentacles sprouted from the ground, wrapping over Joy’s limbs, before they lifted her two feet into the air, spreading her legs.

Alraune approached, saying nothing. Her eyes conveyed a powerful mix of lust and malice as she pushed hard onto Joy’s artificial clitoris with her index finger. The sensation caused the angel to practically scream.

It was its first time ever feeling its mimicked genitalia, and it had no clue exactly how stimulating it could be, especially when connected to a similar nervous system. Joy could do nothing, only cry out, as Alraune flicked the bundle of nerves up and down.

Joy found itself aroused, unfamiliar with the sensation of its crotch growing damp. While remarking how vile humans were, it was caught off guard as Alraune penetrated it for the first time.

With only one finger, Alraune poked her way into the pussy, stretching it from top to bottom. She made no effort to guard her nail as she fingered Joy, gaining immense pleasure from the suffering of the Bayonetta clone.

The angel was unable to process the sensation. Sexual nerves being rubbed for the first time blew its mind, but the nail digging into it brought forth something else that it couldn’t quite understand. Little did it know that Alraune was training it to be masochistic.

Sure enough, Alraune slipped in another finger, stretching Joy’s entrance horizontally and vertically as the angel moaned. When it became loose enough, Alraune added a third digit, now intent on spreading the angel as far as possible.

Then she picked up her pace, thrusting in and out while scraping Joy’s walls. The angel was abusing Bayonetta’s entire vocal range as it was forced to endure Alraune’s fingerfucking. The infernal grew more rapid, intent on milking an orgasm out of the angel.

“Oooohhh… p-please... so rough…” Joy’s pleas fell on deaf ears as it struggled against the vines holding it in place. “I’m… I’m going…” Alraune slowed down just a bit, so she could put more force into hand, thrusting deeper inside the virgin angel with every movement.

“Do it. Cum for your mistress. Show your devotion.” And Joy did just that, though it didn’t exactly know what was happening. Between the intense pleasure of the human sex organ and the burning scrape of the demon’s nails, it didn’t know what to expect as the body reached its limit.

It tightened autonomically, closing around Alraune’s hand. Joy screamed, and as she climaxed, Alraune ordered the tentacles to pull against her, adding to the angel’s stimulation as they put tension on her body.

The angel came, powerfully, squirting a ridiculous amount of excitement around Alraune’s hand. Joy relaxed, before unwittingly tightening and squirting again. The pattern went on for a total of seven times.

Only when Joy was unable to properly speak, Alraune withdrew her fingers, letting her plants drop the angel to the floor. It was a sputtering mess, no longer able to maintain its appearance. Bayonetta faded away in an ungraceful manner as Joy’s original form returned.

“You are a most interesting toy, aren’t you?” Alraune stared at the angel quivering on the ground, smiling wickedly. “To think I was going to kill you. For now I will keep you, pet, and see just how entertaining you can be.”

Her words barely registered with Joy. Another wave of Alraune’s hand later, and a large cluster of vines emerged from the ground. To the angel’s horror, they wrapped around its arms, legs, torso, and neck, a thick one even fitting in the mouth as if to gag it.

They pulled Joy down. The angel was helpless as the vines dragged it under the dirt of inferno. But a part of it – a dark, sinful part – was satisfied, knowing that Alraune was keeping it until she wanted to fuck again. That was Joy’s goal, after all.

Alraune took a deep breath as Joy was enveloped by the soil. She was enthralled with the fact that she now had a fallen angel to torment however she pleased. With her hate of Paradiso, and a perfectly abuseable angel in her power, she vowed to not stop until Joy was broken.


End file.
